My Summer is You
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: for SISTER-SasuIno Summer Time Everlasting Romance. Musim panas, musim dimana segalanya dimulai. Musim panas, air mata pun perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman.  AU. OOC? Rate:T-Semi M for the conflict. LAST CHAPTER UPDATED.
1. Ino's POV

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuIno

Rate : T – Semi M for the conflict but if it needed, the rate can be changed in anytime.

Genre : Romance/ Hurt n Comfort

Warning : minim dialog! and may be OOC XD

Summary : Ino sudah mencintai pemuda itu sejak lama, sejak awal pertemuan mereka di musim panas. Mungkin ini-lah yang dinamakan cinta sepihak yang buta. Ia tidak pernah meminta lebih. Ia sudah cukup senang bisa melihat pemuda itu meskipun pemuda itu tidak pernah melirik padanya. Tapi, apa yang akan dilakukan Ino saat ia akhirnya bisa merasakan kehangatan pemuda itu walaupun hanya sekejap dan karena dorongan sesaat? However, still, her love for him is too strong, that she could do nothing but to raise 'him'.

* * *

><p><strong>SasuIno for SISTER – Sasuke Ino Summer Time Everlasting Romance<strong>

**"My Summer is You"**

* * *

><p>1st chapter : Ino's POV<p>

.

.

Aku tetap bisa mengingatnya, hari-hariku di _rumah_ ini. Bagaimana pertama kali aku datang ke sini, menjalani kehidupan yang baru, dan membuat banyak kenangan, entah itu manis ataupun pahit.

Ya. Aku, Yamanaka Ino.

Saat ini, aku sedang terdiam, menatap tanpa ekspresi berarti pada rumah mungil di hadapanku. Sebuah kopor besar tergenggam di sebelah tanganku.

Kulihat, _Tou-san_ tampak sibuk. Ia berkali-kali menanyakan padaku, apa ada yang tertinggal. Aku hanya menjawab 'tidak' dan menenangkannya yang masih tampak tidak rela bahwa aku akan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Benar, aku akan segera pergi dari sini.

Aku akan pergi dari rumahku, menjauh dari semua yang sudah bersama denganku sejak lama…

Dengan membawa sedikit rahasia bersamaku.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sebelum tinggal di rumah yang tidak lama lagi akan kutinggalkan ini, _Tou-san_ adalah seorang wiraswasta yang bergerak di bidang penjualan bunga. _Tou-san_ menanam sendiri bunga-bunganya dan kemudian menjualnya di toko kami. Usaha semacam ini beliau lakukan setelah _Kaa-san_-ku meninggal. Bagaimanapun, aku yang waktu itu masih kecil, masih membutuhkan perhatian yang cukup. Dan menurut _Tou-san_, dengan menjaga toko seperti ini, waktu yang dapat digunakannya untuk membesarkanku akan semakin banyak tersedia.

Walau masih kecil, aku bisa melihat _Tou-san_-ku sebagai sosok yang luar biasa. Ia betul-betul merawatku dan akan melakukan apa pun untukku. Ditambah pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik toko bunga, aku pun semakin mengagumi sosok _Tou-san_-ku itu.

Seperti _Tou-san_, aku pun menyukai bunga. Dan aku sangat senang ketika melihat wajah puas orang-orang yang keluar dari toko kami sambil membawa bunga. Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau bisnis ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Tapi memang, hanya sedikit orang yang tahu dan dapat menikmati bunga dari toko bunga kami. Apalagi dengan posisi toko bunga kami yang tidak terlalu strategis, jauh dari pusat kota dan pasar.

Sungguh, saat itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tidak, sampai aku dan _Tou-san_ dipaksa untuk secepatnya keluar dari toko, bahkan rumah kami, karena persoalan hutang-piutang yang tidak aku mengerti sampai sekarang. _Tou-san_ masih saja bungkam soal itu meskipun sudah belasan tahun berlalu.

Kemudian, musim panas pun datang.

_Tou-san_akhirnya memintaku berkemas karena kami akan pindah dan meninggalkan rumah mungil kami segera. Awalnya, kukira _Tou-san_ sudah malas berdebat dengan para penagih hutang itu demi memperpanjang waktu bagi kami untuk tinggal di rumah. Nyatanya, kulihat wajah _Tou-san_ yang justru berseri saat mengurus barang-barang kami. Aku pun langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa apa pun alasannya, kepindahan kami adalah suatu hal baik yang tidak perlu disesalkan lagi.

Sesuai dugaanku, kami sampai di sebuah rumah bak istana dengan kebun yang luas dan bunga yang beragam. Aku langsung saja menghambur ke taman tersebut bahkan sampai menjatuhkan tas yang selama ini kupegang.

_Luar biasa_, pikirku saat itu. Tempat tersebut bagaikan istana dalam dongeng. Dan berbicara soal dongeng, aku pun kemudian bisa menangkap sosok seseorang, sepantaran denganku, tengah menatapku tajam. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Kulitnya putih dan rambutnya legam. Iris mata _onyx_-nya seolah membiusku yang waktu itu masih seorang bocah. Aku bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kalau di sebelahnya, seorang pria tinggi juga tengah menatapku.

"Ah, Ino_-chan_ sudah datang, rupanya?"

Aku menelengkan kepalaku, melihat ke arah pria itu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan terasa berat di kepalaku.

"Ya, Fugaku. Kami sudah datang. Dan aku… yah, entah bagaimana aku harus berterimakasih atas bantuanmu yang satu ini."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Inoichi. Toh kau tidak mendapatkannya dengan cuma-cuma."

Aku melirik ke _Tou-san_ dan _Tou-san_ hanya tersenyum kecil. Tidak lama, seorang pria berkacamata dan berambut keperakan datang menghampiri kami. Ia tampak menghormat pada Fugaku sebelum Fugaku kemudian berkata.

"Antar mereka ke tempat tinggal mereka, Kabuto." Dan tak lama setelah itu, Fugaku pun berlalu. Demikian pula dengan bocah laki-laki yang seusia denganku. Tapi aku masih cukup sadar saat bocah itu sempat melirik ke arah kami sebelum ia benar-benar menjauh.

Itu…

Adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pertama kali aku menyadari keadaanku yang sebenarnya adalah saat aku kelas 3 SD. Lagi-lagi, musim panas.

Aku dan _Tou-san_ teryata tinggal di rumah kecil di sudut kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki tanah luas, berhektar-hektar. Wajar selama ini aku tidak terlalu menyadari bahwa istana dongeng itu dan rumah kami masih merupakan kepunyaan satu orang karena jarak yang memisahkan keduanya cukup besar. Untuk bisa pulang pergi dari rumah kecil kami ke rumah induk keluarga Uchiha dengan cepat, kami membutuhkan mobil, sebagaimana pria bernama Kabuto mengantar kami waktu itu. Atau kalau terpaksa berjalan, paling cepat 30 menit baru aku bisa sampai di sana.

Meskipun terlihat mandiri, posisi kami, atau tepatnya _Tou-san_-ku, adalah sebagai bawahan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Sebuah toko bunga di pusat kota yang berhasil _Tou-san_ dapatkan pun merupakan pemberian dari kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Dan lebih mengagetkan lagi, baik hutang _Tou-san_ maupun biaya sekolahku selama ini ternyata juga ditanggung olehnya.

Sekilas, Fugaku tampak seperti pria kaya yang dingin. Sejujurnya, pria itu memang kaya. Dan ia memang dingin. Tapi ia membantu _Tou-san_-ku. Bukankah dia baik?

"Kami adalah teman saat SD dan SMP." Demikian jawab _Tou-san_ saat aku bertanya kenapa pria kaya sepertinya mau membantu kami terutama untuk masalah dana yang menjadi persoalan utama kami.

Tapi tetap saja, kebaikan Uchiha Fugaku bukan tanpa pamrih. _Tou-san_ jadi bekerja padanya. Selain mengurusi kebun dan menjalankan toko, jika sewaktu-waktu diperlukan, _Tou-san_ juga bisa menjadi supirnya dan berbagai macam peran lain yang diminta oleh Fugaku.

Awalnya, aku sempat merasa kesal pada _Tou-san_ yang seolah-olah menjadi pembantu serba guna bagi Fugaku. Tapi nyatanya, _Tou-san_ sendiri tidak pernah merasa keberatan. Bagi _Tou-san_, ini tidak ada bedanya dengan bekerja pada orang lain di kantor. Ia juga tidak pernah merasa malu.

Aku menyerah. Aku pun membiarkan _Tou-san_ melakukan apa yang ia mau, selama kami masih bisa makan dan tinggal di tempat yang nyaman. Aku pun masih bisa sekolah dan tidak kehilangan masa kanak-kanakku yang berharga.

Lagipula, apa lagi yang aku harapkan? Karena menjadi bawahan Fugaku-lah, _Tou-san_ dan aku bisa setiap saat datang ke kebun bunga itu. Dan bagiku, kedatangan kami ke kebun bunga yang berada di dekat rumah induk keluarga Uchiha, memiliki kesan lain dalam hari-hariku.

Hanya dengan datang ke kebun bunga, membantu _Tou-san_ merawat bunga, dan atau kemudian 'memanen'-nya lah, aku bisa sesekali melihat laki-laki itu. Penerus dari keluarga Uchiha. Walaupun ia masih bocah saat itu – sama sepertiku – aku sudah bisa merasakan pesonanya.

Dia tampan!

Dan kurasa, aku perlahan mulai jatuh hati padanya.

Cinta monyet sekalipun, aku tidak peduli. Aku senang melihatnya. Aku senang merasakan debaran di dadaku saat aku melihatnya. Bagiku saat itu, sosok Sasuke benar-benar seperti seorang pangeran yang kuimpikan.

Tapi sampai aku menghabiskan waktu SMP-ku pun, aku sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Dan yah, walaupun aku disekolahkan oleh Fugaku, ia tidak begitu saja memasukkanku ke sekolah elit yang sama dengan putranya. Karena itulah, kesempatanku untuk bisa melihat Sasuke tetap hanya saat aku berada di kebun bunga milik keluarga Uchiha.

Hari dengan cepat berlalu. Aku rasa, aku semakin intens mendatangi kebun bunga milik keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Jika hari itu aku sekolah, aku akan menghabiskan waktu di kebun bunga itu sepulang sekolah sampai hari menjelang malam. Jika hari itu aku libur, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku seharian penuh di sana.

Dengan atau tanpa kehadiran Sasuke, aku tetap bisa menikmati saat-saat aku dikelilingi oleh bunga yang bermekaran. Walau saat itu sedang musim panas, aku tidak peduli. Seandainya cuaca terik sekalipun, aku bisa berdiam, di suatu pondok kecil di dekat kolam. Tinggal kubawa beberapa buah buku atau majalah dan aku bisa membaca dengan tenang di sana. Hanya saat-saat musim dingin-lah aku tidak terlalu sering mengunjungi kebun bunga itu. Selebihnya, aku memilih menghabiskan hari-hariku di sana.

Sosok Sasuke yang sesekali terlihat adalah bonus bagiku. Tapi tidak dipungkiri, setiap aku mengunjungi kebun bunga tersebut, mataku selalu mencari keberadaannya. Saat aku bisa melihatnya, seharian aku pasti akan memasang senyumku yang terkadang bisa sampai terlihat… bodoh. Namun, saat aku tidak melihatnya, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain keinginan yang kuat agar hari cepat berganti.

Percaya atau tidak, aku sudah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun waktuku hanya untuk memimpikan Pangeran Uchiha tersebut. Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa merasakan debaran apa pun saat ada beberapa pemuda yang mencoba mendekatiku dan bahkan menembakku! Hanya Sasuke-lah yang seolah bisa membuatku berdebar, membuatku senang dan kecewa secara bergantian.

Aku tahu ini adalah sepihak. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan perasaan ini semakin tumbuh dan membesar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kelas 2 SMA, awal musim panas, aku menyadari suatu cara yang membuatku bisa semakin dekat dengan pujaanku. Cara yang rendah. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku tidak peduli dengan harga diriku. Lagipula, bukan rendah karena aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Dan sebagaimana _Tou-san_, aku juga tidak seharusnya malu.

"_Tou-san_, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku bekerja saja di rumah induk keluarga Uchiha?" Suatu malam aku bertanya demikian pada _Tou-san_ yang baru pulang dari mengantarkan Fugaku untuk urusan bisnisnya.

_Tou-san_ langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari arah makanan yang di meja, ke arahku. Matanya tampak menatapku dengan seksama sebelum ia kemudian bertanya.

"Bekerja? Sebagai apa?"

"Hemh… Pelayan mungkin? Yah, apa saja deh? Jadi koki juga boleh?"

_Tou-san_ mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba, Ino_-chan_?"

"Kurasa, sudah waktunya aku juga turut bertanggungjawab untuk apa yang telah diberikan Fugaku_-sama_ padaku. Aku tidak mungkin terus melimpahkan semua hutang ini pada _Tou-san_ kan? Aku sudah besar. Usiaku sudah hampir 17 tahun," jawabku. Tentu saja aku tidak berbohong untuk itu. Walaupun mungkin niat utamaku adalah agar aku bisa semakin dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi apa yang kukatakan tadi juga sudah pernah kupertimbangkan sebelumnya. Aku sudah bisa bekerja. Dan sudah seharusnya aku pun membantu _Tou-san_ untuk dapat menyangga keuangan kami.

"Tapi, Ino_-chan_, kupikir kau tidak suka bekerja sebagai pelayan? Itu... tidak sesuai karaktermu kan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Untuk sementara apa boleh buat. Setelah lulus SMA nanti, aku baru akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, untuk membayar semua hutang kita pada Fugaku_-sama_."

_Tou-san_ menghela napas. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Kalau memang itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu… aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Fugaku nanti. Tapi berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan memaksakan diri, _Hime_."

Aku membalas senyuman _Tou-san_.

"_Arigatou_, _Tou-san_."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Demikianlah, sejak saat itu aku resmi menjadi pelayan – aku lebih suka disebut _maid_ sebenarnya – di rumah induk keluarga Uchiha. Meskipun demikian, aku tetap bersekolah dan kemudian bekerja sebagai_maid_sepulangnya aku dari sekolah. Dengan menjadi _maid_, perlahan aku mulai mempelajari semua hal tentang Sasuke. Sifatnya, makanan kesukaannya, hobinya. Bahkan, aku juga mulai mengetahui mengenai seluk beluk keluarga Uchiha yang sebenarnya sejak aku bekerja di sini.

Sasuke memiliki seorang ibu yang sangat cantik – Uchiha Mikoto – namun penyakitan. Mikoto jarang dan bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini karena kondisinya tersebut. Ia mudah merasa lelah dan jantungnya lemah. Itulah sebabnya, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar. Dan itu juga sebabnya, aku tidak pernah melihat sosok wanita cantik ini selama aku bermain-main di kebun halaman rumah mereka.

Selain Mikoto, aku juga baru mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bukan anak semata wayang keluarga Uchiha saat aku sudah bekerja selama beberapa hari di rumah itu. Menurut _maid_ yang lain, _Aniki_ Sasuke yang waktu itu baru berusia 13 tahun meninggal karena penyakit bawaan. Dan inilah yang menjadi salah satu penyebab memburuknya kondisi Mikoto.

Informasi-informasi yang sudah kudapat pun kusimpan baik-baik dalam ingatanku. Aku tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini. Bagaimanapun, aku merasa semakin dan semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Walaupun itu hanya perasaanku karena Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku. Ia menganggapku tidak beda dengan _maid_-nya yang lain.

Aku, Yamanaka Ino, hanyalah seorang _maid_ di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Aku tetaplah seorang gadis asing bagi Sasuke. Gadis yang terus menerus memendam perasaan sepihak pada Tuan Muda keluarga Uchiha tersebut, bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Aku tegar?

Tidak, itu salah.

Aku hanya pengecut. Aku tidak berani melakukan pendekatan. Bagiku, duniaku dan dunianya terlalu berbeda. Aku bukan siapa-siapa selain orang yang hidup dari uang yang diberikan olehnya dan keluarganya. Untuk tetap dapat menyimpan perasaan ini saja, sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

Tapi, siapa yang dapat mengira ke arah mana roda takdir akan berputar?

Aku tidak tahu.

Dan kurasa, Sasuke pun tidak tahu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari itu, pertengahan musim panas. Hari terakhirku sekolah sebelum libur musim panas dimulai. Aku baru pulang dari sekolah dan mendapati Sasuke sudah ada di rumahnya. Itu hal aneh, mengingat ia biasa pulang lebih sore dariku. Tapi aku tidak berlama-lama bingung karena sekejab saja, aku langsung dapat mengetahui alasannya.

"Sasuke_-sama_ akan ditunangkan dengan salah satu putri keluarga Hyuuga."

Duniaku runtuh.

Heh. Ingin aku mengatakan seperti itu?

Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Perasaanku ini, sejak dulu sampai sekarang pun, tetaplah perasaan sepihak. Dan kalau suatu saat Sasuke akan menjadi milik orang lain, itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Aku tetaplah Yamanaka Ino yang menyimpan perasaan tidak berbalas pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh. Pernikahan karena perusahaan kah?" tanyaku, menanggapi informasi yang telah dengan baik hati diberikan oleh salah satu _maid_ di rumah itu.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak perlu tahu jawabannya karena aku sangat yakin bahwa jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Selanjutnya, aku pun hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak berita pertunangan itu terdengar olehku. Kukatakan sekali lagi, tidak ada yang berubah. Semua berjalan sebagaimana biasanya.

Sampai... hari itu pun datang.

Hari itu, menjelang tengah malam. Tapi Sasuke belum juga pulang. Aku akhirnya menunda kepulanganku ke rumah kecil tempatku dan _Tou-san_-ku tinggal. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang, sampai aku melihat Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini dengan selamat.

_Maid_ lain mulai beres-beres dan beranjak ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Hanya aku yang masih menunggu, termenung di dapur, memikirkan berbagai macam hal mengenai Sasuke.

Akhirnya suara yang kutunggu itu pun merasuk ke gendang telingaku. Suara mobil dan kemudian suara pintu dibuka. Dengan sigap, aku segera beranjak ke arah pintu utama.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke_-sama_," ujarku sopan sambil membungkukkan badanku.

Begitu aku menegakkan kembali tubuhku, aku bisa melihat matanya yang memandangku keheranan.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawabannya waktu itu. Aku tidak tersinggung. Sebaliknya, aku malah semakin ingin bertanya.

"Anda pulang larut sekali? Tidak seperti biasanya?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya datar.

Aku langsung menyadari kalau aku telah bersikap lancang pada Tuan Muda Uchiha yang satu ini. Karena itu, aku segera menunduk kembali seraya berkata.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, Sasuke_-sama_." Aku kemudian kembali melihat ke arahnya. "Lalu, apa ada hal lain yang Anda butuhkan?"

Sasuke terdiam dan memandangku. Ia seolah menilaiku sebelum mendadak… ia mendekatiku.

"Aku butuh… kebebasanku!" ujar Sasuke tepat di telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang menggelitik hingga membuatku memejamkan mata secara refleks. Lagi, dengan nada suara yang dingin dan berat, ia berkata, "Apa kau bisa mengabulkan hal itu, heh?"

"S-Saya…" ujarku yang langsung menutup sebelah telingaku.

"Tidak bisa kan? Kau hanya pelayan. Tidak usah berkata macam-macam!" perintahnya sambil menarik kepalanya, menjauh dari wajahku.

Dia sudah akan beranjak naik ke lantai atas, menuju ke kamarnya, saat kurasakan suatu dorongan kuat entah dari mana, mendesak untuk keluar. Aku pun membiarkan dorongan tersebut menguasaiku hingga aku melontarkan kata-kata yang langsung membuat Sasuke diam di anak tangga pertama.

"Saya mungkin memang hanya seorang pelayan. Tapi… jika Anda meminta saya untuk dapat memberikan Anda kebebasan, maka saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk mengabulkan keinginan Anda itu."

Sasuke berbalik, kembali menatap ke arahku. Aku balik menatapnya, dengan alis yang sedikit turun dan pipi yang kurasakan menghangat. Entah karena dampak suara Sasuke yang begitu jelas terdengar di telingaku sebelumnya, atau karena rasa segan yang mendadak menyelinap, setelah tindakan berani yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Huh? Kau bilang kau bisa memberikan kebebasan padaku?" tanyanya sambil menghadapkan kembali tubuhnya ke arahku. "Aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Saya…"

"Menarik!"

Mendadak, Sasuke-pun menarik tanganku, membawaku ke suatu kamar tamu yang tidak terpakai dan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhku dengan kasar ke atas ranjang.

"S-Sasuke_-sama_?" ujarku yang mulai gelagapan saat itu.

"Apa? Kau takut? Kau takut bahwa kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?" tanyanya tenang sambil menahan tanganku di atas kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku…"

"Kau bisa saja berkata dengan mudah karena kau tidak tahu perasaanku!" ujarnya lagi dengan sedikit lebih keras. Belum sempat aku menyanggah kata-katanya, ia kemudian melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Ia bahkan memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk ke rongga mulutku, membuat napasku serasa tercekat dengan aksinya yang lihai. Lalu, dengan tangannya yang lain, yang bebas, ia mulai menggerayangi tubuhku. Membuatku merasa geli, membuatku merasakan suatu sensasi yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kesal?" ujarnya setelah ciuman yang tidak terlalu lama itu berakhir. Ia kemudian melepaskan baju kemeja-nya dan kemudian menjadikannya ikatan untuk menahan pergelangan tanganku. "Saat kau terikat seperti ini, tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Seolah jalan hidupmu sudah ditentukan sedemikian rupa, tanpa kau punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya! Tunangan, pekerjaan, kehidupan… semuanya!"

Mungkin aku memang bodoh. Tapi, saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, dadaku malah berdebar kencang. Senang. Ia mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan padaku. Ia mengatakan apa yang mengganjal hatinya hanya padaku. Bukan pada yang lain.

Memang, sebagai penerus keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar. Walau aku termasuk baru di rumah itu, tapi aku sudah bisa melihat bagaimana Fugaku memperlakukan Sasuke, mengaturnya sedemikian rupa, mempersiapkannya menjadi penerus yang tangguh. Di sisi lain, Fugaku sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang ayah. Lalu Mikoto? Ia terlalu sakit untuk bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang dibutuhkan putranya. Dan jika Sasuke merasa tertekan karena hal tersebut, aku tidak akan merasa heran.

"Hemh? Kini kau terlalu takut sampai tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang menantang.

Aku kembali pada kenyataan yang tengah kuhadapi. Tapi tidak, aku tidak merasa takut. Menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, aku pun tersenyum.

"Saya rasa, saya bisa memberikan apa yang Sasuke_-sama_ butuhkan, walau cuma satu kali…"

Aku kemudian memejamkan mataku dan mengangkat daguku sedikit saat kurasakan bibir Sasuke mulai menyentuh kulit leherku. Di sela-sela napasku yang mulai memburu, aku pun berkata, dengan kesadaran penuh.

"Sasuke_-sama_ _bebas_ melakukan apa pun yang Sasuke_-sama_ inginkan terhadapku."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah malam itu berlalu, aku merasa tidak ada yang berubah dari hubungan kami. Di saat aku merasa bahwa diriku adalah orang spesial baginya, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan hal itu. Seakan ingin mempertegas bahwa tidak ada apa pun di antara kami, ia bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak mengenalku. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

Mengetahui hal ini, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Itu hanya kejadian di suatu malam. Kejadian yang mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Semua hanyalah dorongan sesaat. Bukan sesuatu yang lebih.

Lagipula, saat itu gelap. Aku bahkan mulai meragukan bahwa ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahku. Aku juga tidak menyebutkan nama. Yang lebih penting, aku segera pergi meninggalkannya saat ia sudah tertidur setelah kami melakukan 'itu'. Jadi… adakah kesempatan bahwa ia akan mengenaliku? Mengenali bahwa aku-lah yang telah tidur bersamanya?

Lebih buruk, mungkin saja ia malah menganggap semua yang terjadi malam itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Bagaimanapun, setelah ia terbangun keesokan paginya dan kembali ke kamarnya, aku langsung menyelinap ke kamar tempat terjadinya peristiwa itu untuk membereskan semua bukti yang tersisa. Termasuk noda darah, jejak keperawananku yang telah kuberikan pada Sasuke.

Konyol bukan?

Aku sendiri yang membuatnya sebagai kejadian satu malam yang tidak berarti.

Dan bagi Sasuke, untuk apa dia repot-repot memikirkan masalah itu, mencari siapa yang pernah ditidurinya, sementara di sampingnya ada Nona Hyuuga yang jelita? Selama orang yang pernah ditidurinya tidak menuntut apa pun, Uchiha Sasuke tidak perlu berbuat apa pun untuk menemukan orang itu.

Karena itulah, walau aku telah menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya pada Sasuke, aku tetap saja seorang Yamanaka Ino, _maid_ di rumah besar yang bagaikan istana dongeng itu. Pangeranku tidak akan pernah memandang lebih padaku. Dan aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir lebih jauh soal itu.

Ya. Seharusnya aku tidak memikirkannya.

Sampai sebulan berlalu dan aku sama sekali tidak datang bulan. Bahkan, semakin memperkuat dugaan tentang apa yang terjadi padaku, gejala _morning sickness_ itu pun tidak luput kualami.

Hahaha!

Aku menyedihkan ya?

Tapi semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Awalnya, aku memang panik, tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bingung. Selama beberapa saat, aku bahkan menyembunyikan fakta itu dari _Tou-san_-ku.

Berhari-hari kuhabiskan dengan memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalahku ini. Sempat terpikirkan olehku mengenai aborsi. Dan mungkin memang hanya itu satu-satunya jalan. Tapi mengingat siapa yang menanam benih itu padaku, semua kebingungan itu pun sirna.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku pun menceritakan semua pada _Tou-san_.

Murka.

_Tou-san_ sangat murka. Dia sudah hendak menghampiri Sasuke untuk memberinya satu dua pelajaran. Tapi aku menahannya. Aku mengatakan, inilah yang kuinginkan. Sejak lama, aku sudah memendam rasa pada Tuan Muda keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Dan setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku, aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Inilah yang _aku_ inginkan. _Aku_ yang meminta-_nya_.

Aku bisa melihatnya, ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah _Tou-san_. Ia terduduk di kursinya itu, tangan memegangi kepalanya, seolah hendak membenamkan wajahnya hingga ia tidak perlu melihatku.

Aku tahu aku salah tapi juga aku tidak merasa salah.

"Sekarang, apa yang mau kau lakukan, Ino_-chan_? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya _Tou-san_ akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bungkam, mungkin mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

"Pertama, aku akan berhenti sekolah, tentu saja," jawabku dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. _Tou-san_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk hal yang satu itu. "Selanjutnya, aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Pergi?" Sekali ini _Tou-san_ kembali meninggikan nada bicaranya. Aku mengangguk.

"_Tou-san_ tahu kan? Sasuke sudah ditunangkan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu?" Aku berkata sambil mendekat ke arah _Tou-san_ dan kemudian duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. Aku kemudian mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh pahanya. "Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bingung dengan hal ini. Aku tidak mau merusak pertunangan mereka."

"Tapi Ino_-chan_… dia berhak untuk tahu kan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku harap, _Tou-san_ juga tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya."

_Tou-san_ menghela napas. Aku pun kemudian menempelkan pipiku di kaki _Tou-san_ yang sangat kusayang itu.

"Dia tidak perlu tahu. Sama seperti selama ini, cukup aku saja yang merasakan. Aku tidak mau menambah beban-nya."

"Ino_-chan_…"

"Selain itu," aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap langsung ke mata _Tou-san_, "Tidakkah _Tou-san_ pikir? Kalau mereka tahu aku mengandung anak Sasuke, mungkin saja mereka akan mengambil anak ini dariku?"

_Tou-san_ menatapku dengan raut ekspresi sedih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tapi kemudian, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum.

"_Tou-san_ tidak usah khawatir, sesekali aku pasti akan menjengukmu ke sini."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di sinilah aku berada sekarang, di depan rumah mungil yang sudah bertahun-tahun kutempati. Aku kemudian tersenyum kecil setelah selesai mengingat-ingat semua yang telah terjadi sampai saat ini. _Tou-san_sudah berdiri di sebelahku, dia yang akan mengantarkanku pergi, keluar dari rumah ini. Keluar dari wilayah keluarga Uchiha.

"Sudah siap, Ino_-chan_?" tanya _Tou-san_ sambil membukakan pintu bagasi mobil pinjaman dari keluarga Uchiha.

Aku mengangguk dan kemudian menyerahkan tas koporku pada _Tou-san_. Setelah itu, aku pun masuk ke bagian kursi penumpang dan membiarkan _Tou-san_ menyalakan mobilnya.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke kaca mobil di sebelahku.

Lalu, begitu melewati kebun bunga yang mengelilingi rumah bagaikan istana itu, aku tersenyum. Sekilas.

Aku akan pergi. Pergi dari tempat ini, mencari rumah serta kehidupanku yang baru.

Dan saat itu, musim panas akan segera menutup lembarannya.

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>AN :

Oh, yeah! Ini fic SasuIno pertamaku! Akhirnya! And I guess, this fic will be an opening for SISTER – Sasuke Ino Summer Time Everlasting Romance – Event. (Oh, Mimi! Get well soon and publish your fic for SISTER a.s.a.p! :P:P:P)

Di sini Sasuke belum banyak muncul yah. Sekalinya muncul malah begitu. Hahahaha. Maafkan saya. Dan di sini, Ino lebih terlihat sebagai _secret admire_tegar_,_yang terus mimpiin Sasuke sebagai Pangerannya sejak pertama kali mereka ketemu. Padahal dia bahkan nggak terlalu kenal ama Sasuke, tapi dia terus mikirin tuh cowok. Kind of stupid, isn't she? Yah, nggak bisa dipungkiri kalau pesona Sasuke kadang terlalu kuat untuk ditolak, ahahaha. XD

Terus… nuansa musim panasnya belum keliatan yah? Gomen! Untuk chapter ini, musim panasnya cuma dibayangin aja dari kata-kata Ino. Tapi ke depannya… *smirk*

Ngomong-ngomong, fic ini mungkin akan jadi 3-shots. Dan entah kapan akan saya update chapter 2-nya, apalagi chapter 3-nya. Hahahay! The end of summer is still far away, right? Tapi sedikit spoiler, next chapter will be taken from Sasuke's POV and there'll be a skip time. So stay tune, minna-san ^^v

Oke. Jadi bagaimana pendapat minna-san soal fic ini?

Please gimme your review, okay?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


	2. Sasuke's POV

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuIno

Rated : T – Semi M for the conflict but if it needed, the rated can be changed in anytime.

Genre : Romance/ Hurt n Comfort

Summary : Ino sudah mencintai pemuda itu sejak lama, sejak awal pertemuan mereka di musim panas. Mungkin ini-lah yang dinamakan cinta sepihak yang buta. Ia tidak pernah meminta lebih. Ia sudah cukup senang bisa melihat pemuda itu meskipun pemuda itu tidak pernah melirik padanya. Tapi, apa yang akan dilakukan Ino saat ia akhirnya bisa merasakan kehangatan pemuda itu walaupun hanya sekejap dan karena dorongan sesaat? However, still, her love for him is too strong, that she could do nothing but to raise 'him'.

* * *

><p><strong>SasuIno for SISTER – SasuIno Summer Time Everlasting Romance<strong>

**My Summer is You**

* * *

><p>2nd chapter : Sasuke's POV<p>

.

.

Baru pertama kali aku merasakan hal semacam ini.

Emosi –suatu emosi yang meluap dan campur aduk. Mengaduk-aduk isi perutku, membuat mulutku kering dan terkunci, membuat mataku menyipit dalam ketidakpercayaan.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, penerus satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha yang tengah menikmati kebebasan yang kudapat semenjak tiga tahun lalu, kini baru saja mengetahui suatu kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa semenjak tiga tahun lalu aku justru terbelenggu oleh ikatan yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya.

Ikatan yang kubuat sendiri.

Tanpa pernah kusadari.

Sampai sekarang.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Semua dimulai hari itu – di tengah liburan musim panas kedua semenjak aku menempuh pendidikan di perguruan tinggi. Bersama teman-temanku, termasuk mantan tunanganku, kami memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke vila keluarga Uchiha yang ada di tepi pantai.

Benar, aku tidak salah waktu menyebut kata mantan tunangan.

Tiga tahun lalu, aku ditunangkan dengan putri keluarga Hyuuga untuk urusan bisnis. Awalnya, aku hanya bisa diam, mengingat ayah dan ibuku juga menikah karena perjodohan bisnis semacam ini. Namun, beberapa hari setelah pertunangan itu disetujui, aku bermimpi. Mimpi mengenai kebebasanku, mimpi mengenai kehidupan yang kuinginkan, mimpi mengenai gadis yang ingin kujadikan pendamping hidupku.

Setelah itu, aku pun menguatkan tekadku. Tanpa menunda waktu lebih lama, aku pun langsung mengatakan keberatanku pada _Tou-san_. Dia marah, murka. Sudah pasti. Kami sempat tidak berbicara selama beberapa saat dan aku mengabaikannya.

Untuk semakin memperlancar jalan menuju kebebasanku, aku pun menghubungi putri Hyuuga itu tanpa sepengetahuan _Tou-san_. Aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya – bahwa aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya. Siapa yang sangka, dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia sudah memiliki seorang yang ia sukai dan karena itu pertunangan ini pun sebenarnya memberatkan dirinya. Heh. Kebetulan yang sangat manis.

Tidak lama setelah itu, semua pun berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Pertunangan dibatalkan dari pihak Hyuuga dan aku… memperoleh kebebasanku yang pertama.

Setelah masalah pertunangan itu selesai, aku kembali mengajak _Tou-san_ berdiskusi. Masih kuingat _Tou-san_ yang mendadak saja terlihat tua saat itu. Tapi aku tetap harus mengatakannya.

Demi kebebasanku.

Malaikat masih tersenyum padaku. _Tou-san_ sama sekali tidak membalas saat kukatakan aku tidak mau meneruskan perusahaannya. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu lelah – secara fisik dan batin. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa aku bebas berbuat apa pun semauku dengan tanggung jawab di tanganku sepenuhnya. Ia tidak mau tahu lagi. Dan soal perusahaan, dia akan menjalani selama masih mampu dan setelahnya, aku bebas melakukan apapun dengan perusahaan tersebut.

Dalam diskusi itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan seringaiku di hadapan _Tou-san_.

Aku menang.

Kebebasan kini di tanganku.

Sampai aku bisa melanjutkan studi-ku ke perguruan tinggi yang kupilih sendiri. Demikian pula studi major-nya. Teman-temanku, kehidupanku. Aku berhasil mendapatkannya.

Dan kini, di sinilah aku berada sekarang. Di tepian pantai yang berpasir putih dengan laut biru terhampar sejauh mata memandang. Cuaca cerah dengan mentari yang cukup menyengat di atas kepala. Hanya pepohonan kelapa yang bisa memberikan bayang-bayang untuk perlindungan dari sinar terik tersebut - tentu saja di luar villa-ku yang dapat memberikan kesejukan kapan pun.

Dan di atas pasir putih ini, aku, dengan mengenakan celana berbahan katun sepanjang lutut yang berwarna biru gelap, bersama teman-temanku semasa di SMA-ku dahulu, maupun teman yang baru kutemui semenjak aku kuliah, mulai mengukir jejak kami untuk berjalan ke arah yang lebih ramai orang. Tapi sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, ada baiknya kuperkenalkan orang-orang yang membuatku terjebak dalam liburan musim panas semacam ini.

Namikaze Naruto – si berisik berambut kuning yang bahkan telah menjadi temanku semenjak SD.

Haruno Sakura – si rambut merah muda yang dulu sempat menjadi penggemarku. Beruntungnya, ia sudah melepaskan predikat sebagai penggemarku dan kini ia adalah kekasih dari Naruto-_Dobe_.

Hyuuga Hinata – mantan tunanganku yang kini sudah bertunangan dengan teman mainnya sejak kecil.

Hyuuga Neji – tunangan Hinata. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya selain tahu bahwa ia yang satu tahun lebih tua dari kami adalah teman main Hinata sejak kecil dan juga sepupu jauhnya. Well, sepupu jauh masih boleh menikah memang. Apalagi dengan begitu, keluarga Hyuuga dari pihak Hinata tidak akan kehilangan penerusnya.

Inuzuka Kiba – penggemar anjing yang baru kutemui di perguruan tinggiku. Kami tidak satu jurusan namun aku jadi kenal dengannya karena ternyata ia, Hinata, dan Neji adalah juga teman main sejak kecil. Namun, si Kiba ini tidak satu SMA denganku ataupun kedua temannya yang lain.

Serta Momochi Suigetsu – berandal paling jahil yang baru kutemui di perguruan tinggi. Ia satu jurusan denganku. Aku tidak akan mengakui kalau aku dekat dengannya. _Dia_ yang _selalu_ mengikutiku.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka sampai bisa memaksaku untuk ikut dalam rencana liburan mereka. Bahkan sampai membiarkan salah satu villa-ku menjadi korban untuk hal bodoh ini. Yang jelas, liburan musim panas ini adalah liburan pertama yang kulalui dengan berkumpul bersama orang sebanyak ini, jauh dari rumah.

Suatu bentuk kebebasan yang lain, eh?

Katakan saja begitu.

"Heh, _Teme_! Sakura_-chan_ dan Hinata_-chan_ mau naik perahu! Apa di dekat sini tidak ada yang menyewakan perahu?" teriak si _Baka_-_Dobe_ Naruto.

Aku menyipitkan mataku.

"Mana kutahu, _Dobe_! Aku sendiri jarang datang ke sini," balasku tenang.

Meskipun demikian, mataku tetap saja menjelajah ke sekitarku, berusaha menemukan tempat peminjaman perahu atau apa pun itu. Suasana di sekitar villa-ku memang cukup privat, tidak banyak orang, tapi tidak demikian halnya setelah berjalan sekitar 500 meter. Di sana terdapat banyak pondokan yang menjual bermacam-macam barang yang identik dengan pantai dan musim panas.

"Haah! Aku melihatnya!" seru si maniak anjing itu sambil menunjuk ke satu arah! "Ada penyewaan perahu dan juga body-board!"

"Bagus!" pekik Naruto senang. "Ayo, _Teme_!" ujarnya lagi sambil menarikku.

Aku pun menghela napas dan membiarkan diriku ditarik-tarik oleh si berisik yang hiperaktif tersebut. Bertiga dengan Kiba, kami pun mendatangi suatu pondok yang memajang body-board serta tumpukan perahu ringan di sebelah pondoknya.

Pria tua bertopi jerami itu pun melayani kami. Dengan ribut, Kiba dan Naruto mulai menawar pembayaran sewa perahu per jam-nya. Kupikir, mereka bodoh dengan melakukan penawaran itu. Tapi sudahlah, toh aku sendiri tidak dirugikan karenanya. Setelah terjadi kesepakatan, Kiba pun membawa sebuah _body-board_ dan Naruto memaksaku untuk membantunya membawa perahu.

"Lakukan sendiri!" jawabku ketus sambil berbalik meninggalkannya yang mulai mengomel. Dia pikir aku peduli? Tidak sama sekali. Sambil berjalan, aku melirik sedikit ke arah mereka. Kulihat mereka – Naruto dan Kiba – bisa mengangkat perahu itu tanpa bantuanku.

Bagus! Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengangka –…

"PAPA!" Mendadak, seorang anak tidak dikenal langsung menubruk dan memeluk kakiku. Anak hilang? Cih! Di pantai seperti ini… Tapi tunggu! Anak itu barusan memanggilku…

'Papa'?

Aku melihat wajah anak yang memanggilku 'Papa' itu. Dia berusia sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun, bertelanjang dada dengan celana berwarna hitam sepanjang lututnya. Rambutnya sendiri berwarna hitam dengan potongan yang pendek dan kulitnya putih cenderung pucat. Matanya sipit dan memiliki iris berwarna _onyx_ yang… mirip denganku?

Tapi…

Yang benar saja!

Sejak kapan aku mempunyai anak? Menikah saja belum!

"HAHAHAHA! Kau lihat wajahnya kan? Dia terkejut!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Suigetsu yang sudah terbahak-bahak. Sakura juga tertawa kecil sementara Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. Tunangan Hinata sendiri tidak menunjukkan respon berarti dan seorang lagi… Hei! Aku belum pernah melihat gadis itu. Atau setidaknya – kurasa alisku mengernyit saat itu – aku _pernah_ melihatnya tapi lupa kapan dan di mana!

Gadis itu berambut pirang dan digulung sehingga membentuk cepolan. Kulitnya putih dan tingginya sepantaran dengan Sakura juga Hinata. Namun yang membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku adalah… mata _aquamarine_-nya yang tampak membesar saat melihatku. Ekspresinya itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia terkejut.

Anak yang semula memeluk kakiku mendadak melepaskan pegangannya dan langsung berlari-lari kecil dengan langkah yang masih berhati-hati ke arah gadis itu. Tindakannya spontan membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari si gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Hihihi, Sai pintar sekali ya?" ujar Sakura sambil mengelus rambut si bocah yang kini sudah berada di dekat si gadis berambut pirang. Bocah bernama Sai itu pun tersenyum – hingga mata sipitnya membentuk garis lengkung– saat mendengar pujian Sakura. "Sasuke_-kun_ benar-benar terlihat terkejut tadi!"

"Hahaha! Ide siapa dulu?" ujar Suigetsu bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya. Sudah kuduga! Ini pasti rencananya! Dia yang menyuruh anak itu untuk mengejutkanku! Dasar brengsek! Lihat saja dia nanti! Pembalasan dariku akan membuatnya mengalami mimpi buruk!

"T-tapi, Sai_-chan_ memang m-mirip Sasuke_-kun_ ya?" ujar Hinata –tergagap seperti biasanya. Tapi bukan karena gagapnya aku sampai kembali mengerutkan kening. Justru kata-katanya yang menyatakan bahwa bocah itu memang mirip denganku.

"Ah… I-iya. Kebetulan sekali ya?" ujar si gadis berambut pirang itu yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tawa getir. Saat aku sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat suara yang terdengar cukup familiar tersebut, sang gadis itupun mengangkat si bocah. Lalu, dengan gerakan, serta suara yang terdengar kaku, ia berkata, "Kalau begitu… kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

"Kok buru-buru?" tanya Sakura sambil memainkan tangan si bocah Sai yang – oke, kuakui – mirip denganku itu.

"Ya… tadi aku meninggalkan pondok yang harus kujaga. Jadi…"

Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya, sebuah suara lain yang mendadak menginterupsi membuatnya terdiam.

"Lho? Ino_-chan_?"

Sekali lagi, aku bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata gadis itu. Dan kali ini bukan karena ia melihatku melainkan…

"K-Kiba_-kun_?"

Aku spontan melihat ke arah Kiba yang sudah melepaskan pegangannya terhadap sisi perahu yang lain, membuat Naruto sedikit mengumpat karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba . Kiba kemudian setengah berlari dan menghampiri si gadis bernama Ino yang semakin terlihat gelisah. Jujur, aku penasaran dengan gerak-geriknya. Terlihat mencurigakan di mataku.

"Hei! Lama tidak bertemu! Kau sehat?"

"Uh… yah…" jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang kunilai sebagai senyum terpaksa.

"Kau tiba-tiba pindah setelah liburan musim panas kita di kelas 2! Ke mana saja kau?" tanya Kiba riang.

"Hem… ada macam-macam…" jawab si gadis Ino itu masih dengan senyumnya.

"Begitu? Ng, yah…" Bisa kulihat gelagat Kiba yang tampak salah tingkah saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu. "Ah! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!" ujar Kiba lagi kemudian sambil menyeringai. Lawan bicaranya tetap bertahan dengan senyumnya. Tapi, entah ada yang sadar atau tidak, gadis itu sempat melirik ke arahku. Tentu saja mata kami jadi beradu pandang karenanya. Namun dengan cepat, ia segera mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah Kiba yang sudah akan kembali berbicara. "Dan lalu… bocah kecil ini…"

Mata Kiba menyorot menyelidik pada anak dalam gendongan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu tampak melihat ke arah bocah dalam gendongannya sebelum ia melihat lagi ke arah Kiba.

"Oh.. I-Ini Sai…."

"Otouto-mu? Lucu se…"

Gadis itu menggeleng hingga Kiba menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Eh?"

"Anakku…" jawab gadis itu perlahan. Apa ini cuma perasaanku atau memang gadis itu terlihat sedih saat mengatakannya? Bibirnya memang melengkung membentuk senyum, tapi matanya berkata hal sebaliknya. Kesedihan dan lagi-lagi… ketakutan, atau tepatnya, kegelisahan.

"Anakmu?" seru Kiba tidak percaya. Saat kulayangkan pandanganku ke arah lain, bisa kulihat wajah-wajah terkejut dari teman-temanku yang lain. Kecuali Naruto, yang malah memasang wajah bingung karena dia lah yang terakhir bergabung dengan kami, setelah susah payah mengangkat perahu mini itu seorang diri.

"Tadinya kukira dia ini adikmu…" ujar Sakura dengan sebelah tangan di depan mulut. "Dan… eh… kau seumuran dengan kami kan?"

"Ya," jawab gadis itu singkat sambil mengangguk. "Ng… _Gomen_, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang…"

"Ah, betul juga! Kau sudah bilang tadi! Maaf, jadi menahanmu terlalu lama…" ujar Sakura lagi.

"Tidak apa." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Ia pun mengangguk sopan pada kami sebelum ia berlalu, setengah berlari, sambil menggendong anaknya.

Saat itulah, aku mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku. Ada suatu bagian dalam dirku yang memperingatkanku bahwa pertemuanku dengan gadis itu adalah suatu kesialan yang akan merenggut satu hal penting dariku. Di sisi lain, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam dadaku.

Mataku sendiri tidak bisa berhenti memandangi punggung gadis bernama Ino itu sampai ia akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandanganku. Mungkin pengaruh panas yang menyengat, dalam mataku, sosok itu masih terus mewujud meskipun ia sudah tidak benar-benar ada di hadapanku.

Aneh.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Lamunanku akan gadis itu sesaat menguap saat kudengar suara ribut Sakura dan Naruto yang berkata.

"Kau naksir gadis itu kan, Kiba~?"

"Bicara apa kalian?" sangkal Kiba.

"Akui saja! Akui saja! Matamu tidak bisa lepas darinya lho?"

"Aaah! Sudahlah! Itu sudah cerita lama! Dia sudah menolakku! Lagipula, tentu dia sudah bahagia dengan suaminya sekarang!"

Suami… Ah! Ya! Gadis itu, atau mungkin lebih tepat kukatakan 'wanita' itu, sudah memiliki anak. Tentu ia sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang suami yang juga ayah bagi anaknya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Tapi… kenapa begini? Rasanya aku… tidak rela?

Kurasakan alisku kembali mengernyit. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi benar… aku merasa tidak rela bahwa wanita yang masih seumuran dengan kami itu sudah memiliki anak dan suami.

Aneh.

"Ino dan Sai," gumamku pelan namun cukup membuat Hinata yang berada di dekatku menoleh. Aku pun hanya menggeleng untuk menghilangkan kebingungan gadis itu. Dan begitu ia sudah tidak lagi memasang mata padaku, aku melanjutkan lamunanku.

Ino dan Sai.

Ada sesuatu dalam kedua nama itu yang mengangguku. Sesuatu yang harusnya dapat dengan mudah kulihat. Tapi nyatanya, aku tidak mengerti. Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius ini _tidak_ mengerti. Menyedihkan.

Hanya ada satu hal yang aku tahu. Walau ini terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal, namun aku benar-benar ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Sudah kubilang itu aneh. Aku tahu dan aku sendiri sadar kalau itu adalah suatu pemikiran tidak wajar mengingat kami baru saja bertemu.

Tapi tidak. Mungkin ini bukan pertemuan pertama kami. Ada sesuatu dalam diri wanita itu yang terkesan familiar bagiku. Aku belum bisa mengingat kapan dan di mana aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi segera, aku pasti akan bisa mengingatnya kalau kami memang betul-betul pernah bertemu.

Yang jelas, hari itu, liburan musim panas. Hari di mana aku seharusnya bersenang-senang dan melepaskan beban kuliah yang menumpuk.

Namun kenyataannya, aku berakhir dengan merasakan suatu keanehan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam harinya, Naruto dan Sakura mengajak kami semua untuk berjalan kembali ke daerah pantai umum – tempat yang dipenuhi pondokan tersebut – karena katanya akan ada pertunjukkan kembang api. Tentu saja Neji dan Hinata langsung menerima ajakan tersebut. Demikian pula dengan Suigetsu dan Kiba.

Sebenarnya, Kiba sendiri baru mau ikut setelah Sakura membujuknya dengan mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja pemuda itu bisa bertemu kembali dengan wanita beranak satu yang merupakan teman SMA-nya dulu. Dan bodohnya, dia setuju. Padahal kudengar dari Suigetsu, tadi sore Kiba sudah dengan sengaja menyelinap keluar hanya untuk menemui gadis itu di pondokannya. Entah kabar itu benar atau tidak.

Dan sekarang, kembali ke permasalahan kembang api malam ini. Akhirnya hanya aku yang menolak untuk bergabung dan menonton kembang api bersama. Kembang api tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku dan aku tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya. Meski Naruto berusaha sekeras apa pun, aku tidak seperti Kiba yang dapat dengan mudah mengubah pemikiranku. Dan begitu kuberikan sebuah death-glare padanya, Naruto pun menyerah membujukku. Lalu yang lain, begitu melihat Naruto menyerah, mereka pun tidak berani lagi berharap dapat meluluhkan kekeraskepalaanku.

Begitulah, akhirnya semua pergi dengan meninggalkanku di villa besarku seorang diri. Bagiku, itu tidak masalah. Tanpa keberadaan mereka, aku justru dapat merasa lebih santai. Dan kegiatan yang kulakukan tadi siang, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku mengecap rasa lelahnya sekarang.

Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk sementara mataku perlahan mulai terpejam. Suara debur ombak seolah menjadi musik pengantar tidur sementara bunyi jangkrik menjadi alunan lagu yang unik. Lalu, letupan samar-samar kembang api yang sesekali terdengar, menjadi background vocal-nya yang semakin menyempurnakan orkestra malam tersebut.

Kurasa aku semakin tertarik ke alam mimpi, saat otakku tiba-tiba menghentakkan ketenangan yang semula sudah kurasakan.

Ya, tanpa tahu sebabnya, otakku mendadak menampilkan bayangan kabur dari sosok seseorang. Seseorang dari masa laluku sepertinya. Sosok itu tampak tersenyum sedih. Lalu…

"_Sasuke-sama bebas…"_

Seketika itu juga, mataku langsung terbuka sepenuhnya. Kuubah posisi berbaringku menjadi posisi duduk dan dengan tanganku, kututup sebelah mataku.

"Apa itu tadi?" gumamku kebingungan. "Siapa…"

Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya terdiam di atas ranjangku. Tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya termangu dengan segala ke-kompleks-an dari pola berpikirku.

Mendadak, rasa lelah yang semula mendorongku untuk berbaringpun lenyap. Sambil merutuki mimpi aneh yang tidak jelas tadi, aku pun beranjak keluar dari villa hanya untuk disambut oleh angin malam yang lengket. Ini di dekat pantai, bagaimanapun. Namun, bau laut dan suasana malam yang berbeda dengan di siang hari – karena adanya tambahan sinar temaram dari bulan dan bintang-bintang, membuat refleksku yang semula sedikit tegang, kini menjadi tenang kembali.

Aku berjalan pelan, menikmati butir-butir pasir yang menelusup masuk ke sela-sela sandalku. Kubiarkan suara ombak memanjakan telingaku. Dan sesekali, kutengadahkan kepalaku ke langit untuk melihat percikan kembang api berbagai warna dan bentuk. Memang tidak ada yang istimewa dari kembang api, tapi saat itu aku berpikir kalau keputusanku untuk keluar dari villa sama sekali tidak salah.

_DEG!_

Tidak… salah…

Jantungku langsung berdebar kencang saat mataku menangkap sosok berambut pirang yang tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon kelapa. Ia duduk begitu saja di atas pasir tanpa beralaskan apa pun. Lalu, rambutnya yang tergerai hingga ke punggungnya berkibar perlahan dibelai angin. Dan suaranya… Ya, dari tempatku berdiri, aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"_Ne_, Sai, kembang apinya bagus kan?"

"Ung!" ujar sebuah suara yang sosoknya belum bisa kulihat. Kuduga, bocah kecil itu duduk di depan si sosok berambut pirang dan karena tubuhnya kecil, tentu saja keberadaannya jadi tertutupi.

"Lho? Kau sudah mengantuk yah, Sai?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari si bocah kecil. Tapi suara tawa mendadak terdengar dari si sosok berambut pirang. Setelahnya, ia – si sosok berambut pirang yang kukenali sebagai Ino itu – berdiri. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Sai sementara tangannya yang lain membersihkan bagian belakang dari yukata-nya. Setelah itu, ia pun menggendong Sai yang terlihat sudah lemas. Mungkin bocah itu memang sudah mengantuk.

Setelah ia membersihkan pasir yang menempel di yukata-nya, ia pun langsung menggendong si bocah kecil bernama Sai itu. Ia sudah siap beranjak menjauh saat tiba-tiba, suaraku keluar tanpa bisa kucegah.

"Ino…"

Langkahnya terhenti. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ino-pun menggerakkan kepalanya, menengok ke arahku.

Ah, lagi-lagi… tatapan terkejut itu…

"Ung? Papa?"

"B-bukan Sai! Itu kakak yang tadi siang bertemu dengan kita," sangkal Ino cepat. Sai sendiri seolah tidak percaya dan menatapku lama sebelum ia akhirnya berbalik, menempel dengan erat di pundak Kaa_-san_-nya.

"Kalian cuma berdua?" tanyaku sambil mendekat ke arahnya. Gelagat kecemasan itu pun kembali kulihat. Bahkan, bisa kupastikan kalau ia berjalan mundur selangkah atau dua langkah.

"Ya, begitulah. Hahaha."

"Hn."

"K-Kau sendiri? Kok tidak bersama yang lain?"

Aku meletakkan sebelah tanganku di tengkuk dan memandang ke arah pantai sejenak. "Yah… tadinya aku tidak berniat untuk keluar lagi."

"Oh," jawab Ino sambil mengangguk. "Ng… kalau begitu, aku per…"

"Apa? Harus menjaga pondokan lagi?" tanyaku sinis.

"Eh?"

Ia tampak heran, jelas saja. Kalaupun ia mau cepat-cepat pergi, itu harusnya bukan urusanku kan? Tapi…

"Tidak. Sai sudah mengantuk, jadi aku ingin segera pulang agar dia bisa tidur di kamarnya."

"Hn," jawabku. "Kuantar. Di mana rumahmu?"

Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku yakin kalau mataku tidak bermasalah. Kulihat dia – entah untuk ke berapa kalinya – terkejut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya atau apa yang salah denganku hingga ia selalu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut seperti itu. Tapi rasa-rasanya, aku jadi semakin ingin tahu mengenai wanita misterius ini.

"Rumahku dekat kok. Tidak perlu diantar."

"Sekalian lewat," jawabku berbohong.

"O-oh…"

"Atau kau takut terlihat suamimu kalau ada cowok lain yang mengantar?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku…"

"Hm… Jadi…"

Wanita itu menghela napas. Setelahnya, ia tampak tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi dan membiarkanku berjalan di sampingnya. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana pendek selutut yang kugunakan dan kubiarkan ia mengira kalau aku tidak sepeduli yang ia pikir. Meskipun demikian, aku tidak dapat menahan godaan untuk tidak melirik sedikit ke arahnya.

Tepat saat aku tengah meliriknya, ia juga ternyata sedang mengamatiku. Dengan canggung, aku pun langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke pantai. Kurasa wajahku memanas. Ketahuan mencuri pandang. Untuk seseorang sepertiku, itu suatu hal yang agak memalukan.

Dan untuk menutupi rasa malu itu, aku pun mencoba membuka kembali percakapan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujarku perlahan, "apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Eh?" ujarnya keheranan. "… Entahlah," jawabnya kemudian, "aku… tidak ingat."

"Begitu." Aku pun menjawabnya sambil mengangguk kecil.

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Suamimu orang yang seperti apa?" tanyaku sebagaimana otakku memerintahkan. Entah kenapa, aku jadi penasaran dengan kehidupan wanita ini. Walaupun ia berkata bahwa ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganku, entah kenapa perasaanku berkata bahwa wanita ini justru mengenalku. Lebih jauh dari sekedar mengenali orang asing yang baru bertemu karena ketidaksengajaan.

Karena lama ia tidak juga menjawab, aku pun langsung menengok ke arahnya. "Kau dengar aku?"

"Ah! Ehm!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Aku cuma tinggal berdua dengan Sai."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak menikah," ujarnya lagi sambil memeluk Sai dengan erat. Kulihat, wajahnya melembut saat ia mengatakan, "Dan meskipun aku sangat mencintai _Tou-san_ Sai, tapi kami tidak bisa bersama. Karena itulah, aku mengalah dan membawa Sai bersamaku."

Selesai mengucapkan itu, ia langsung tersenyum ke arahku. Aku sempat terpana oleh senyuman tersebut. Tidak kusangka, aku akan bisa melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Kukira, ia hanya bisa berekspresi terkejut saat melihatku.

"Ngh…" Sai yang tadi sudah tertidur, tampaknya kini sedikit terbangun. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga membuat Ino sedikit kepayahan mengaturnya. Lalu, tanpa meminta persetujuan Ino terlebih dahulu, aku pun…

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya," ujarku seraya mengambil Sai dari pelukan Ino.

"Tidak usah repot-repot! Sebentar lagi…" ujar Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya, seolah hendak mengambil Sai kembali.

"Aku tidak merasa repot," jawabku singkat. Ino pun terdiam. Tangannya turun dan kepalanya pun sedikit tertunduk.

"_Ari… gatou…_"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Kami pun berjalan dalam hening. Aku tahu kalau Ino sering memandang ke arahku. Tapi aku juga tahu, kalau bukan aku yang dilihatnya, melainkan anak dalam gendonganku ini. Heran, kenapa dia begitu cemas kalau anaknya kugendong sih? Aku juga bukan orang jahat yang akan membawa anaknya kabur kok.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seolah cemas bahwa anakmu akan kubawa lari, heh?"

"Hah? Tidak. Bukan begitu! Jangan salah paham." Hem, dia menyangkal dengan cepat sekali. "Aku hanya… takjub saja. Ya, takjub!" ujarnya lagi sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Maksudku… biasanya Sai tidak bisa setenang itu saat digendong orang lain. Kalau Chiyo-Baa_-chan_ menggendongnya, saat sedang tidur sekalipun, Sai pasti langsung terbangun dan meronta minta diturunkan. Ah, Chiyo-_Baachan_ itu tetanggaku. Dia selalu membantuku merawat Sai… Dia… Ah! _Gomen_! Aku jadi kebanyakan bicara."

Dia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah depan. Rona merah sedikit menghias wajahnya.

Cantik.

"Hn? Kenapa? Lanjutkan saja? Aku ingin dengar," ujarku datar sambil mati-matian menahan senyum akibat mendengarnya bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi.

"Tidak. Yah… Intinya begitu. Baru kali ini dia bisa tenang digendong orang lain selain aku…"

"Dengan _Tou-san_-nya?"

Kulihat dari sudut mataku bahwa pundaknya menegang saat itu. Dan kecanggungan yang semula kupikir sudah mencair, kini kembali terbentuk. Hei? Memang apa yang salah dari pertanyaanku?

"Ehm… _Tou-san_-nya belum pernah… melihat Sai… sebelumnya…" jawabnya dengan alis yang sedikit berkerut.

"Apa?"

"Ah! Itu pondokanku! Terima kasih sudah mengantar."

Aku melihat ke arah salah satu pondok yang tampak menempel dengan pondok yang lain. Sederhana, tidak terlalu besar dan didominasi dengan kayu. Atapnya sendiri berupa genting sederhana. Dan kalau boleh kutebak, ruangan di dalamnya pun sederhana saja. Mungkin cuma ada tiga atau empat ruangan.

"Eh, itu… Sai…"

"Akan kuantarkan sampai ke kamarnya…"

"Huh? T-Tapi…"

"Sudahlah! Cepat buka saja pintunya," perintahku kemudian.

"Ba-baik Sasuke_-Sama_!"

Aku spontan membelalakkan mata. Ia pun tampak kaget dan kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Maksudku, akan kubukakan Yang Mulia Sasuke_-Sama_," ujarnya lagi sambil menyeringai. Sejujurnya, aku masih agak curiga dengan kata-katanya barusan. Tapi kutepis semua pikiran curigaku untuk sementara.

Dengan terburu-buru, ia pun membuka pintunya. Setelah itu, ia menunjukkan jalan ke kamar Sai yang merupakan kamarnya juga. Dan sesuai dugaanku, rumah itu benar-benar sederhana. Dugaanku yang lain, rumah ini hanya tempat persinggahan sementara selama musim panas. Sudah merupakan hal yang biasa orang menyewa pondokan di tepi pantai untuk berdagang selama musim panas.

Begitu aku sampai di kamarnya, ia pun segera mengeluarkan _futon_. Sai kuletakkan dengan hati-hati di atas futon itu. Awalnya, aku agak kesulitan karena ia mencengkeram bajuku dengan cukup kuat. Tapi dengan bantuan Ino, Sai pun akhirnya melepasku. Begitu Sai sudah tertidur di atas _futon_-nya, aku pun menepuk kepalanya sebelum mengikuti Ino untuk berjalan keluar.

Begitu sampai di luar, Ino berdiri di depan pintunya sementara aku sudah mengenakan sandalku kembali.

"Ehm, terima kasih sekali lagi, atas bantuannya."

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku sambil memasukkan sebelah tanganku ke dalam saku celana.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya terdiam sambil memandangnya. Dia sendiri jadi tidak bisa beranjak ke manapun, hanya terdiam begitu saja di depan pintunya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa dia menungguku untuk segera pergi baru dia akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya? Sayang, justru aku tidak berniat untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Aku memang ingin bicara dengannya. Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Ng? Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

"Apa kau mengusirku?"

Kerutan di antara kedua alis Ino terlihat semakin banyak. "Tidak sih. Kalau begitu… ehm… kau mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Di sini saja," jawabku.

Lagi, hening. Ino pun kembali terlihat gelisah. Aku jadi semakin meyakinkan diriku kalau memang ada sesuatu yang gadis itu sembunyikan dariku. Dia mungkin mengenalku. Tapi… apa alasannya sampai ia menyangkalnya?

Aku melihat gerak-geriknya lagi. Tatapannya melihat penuh tanya ke arahku. Tapi begitu aku mengangkat kepalaku lagi, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ino," ujarku akhirnya memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"… Apa kita benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kulihat, Ino seperti menelan ludah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. Tapi seolah mendapatkan pencerahan, mendadak _aquamarine_-nya terlihat sedikit lebih hidup. Keraguannya seolah sirna.

"Kalau kau tidak mengingatku, kenapa aku harus berkata kalau aku pernah bertemu denganmu?"

"Eh?"

Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau cuma itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku…"

Di luar dugaanku, tanganku saat itu bergerak sendiri dan menahan tangannya. Jika ia merasa kaget, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku… aku tidak dapat menjawabnya! Aku hanya tidak ingin dia pergi sekarang. Walaupun hanya ke dalam pondokannya, tapi begitu ia masuk, aku merasa kalau ia akan pergi selamanya. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi, tidak sampai semua rasa penasaran ini terpenuhi.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Katakan dengan jujur…" pintaku, "aku benar-benar ingin tahu tentangmu!"

"Kenapa?"

Aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku dan kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku. Aku bingung mau menjawab seperti apa. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jawaban pastinya. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentangnya. Tentang kehidupannya. Tentang anaknya. Semua tentangnya.

"Aku… hanya ingin tahu."

Mendadak, ia tertawa. Tawa yang lebih tepat kukatakan sebagai tawa yang sinis. "Jangan berkata hal seperti itu di hadapan cewek lain, Sasuke-_sa..n_. Mereka bisa salah paham dan mengira kau menyukainya!"

Suka?

Aku menyukainya?

Aku menyukai Ino?

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu terjawab olehku, Ino kembali berbicara.

"Tidak baik memberi harapan kosong pada cewek manapun. Apalagi pada cewek yang sudah mempunyai anak. Dan lagi, kasihan tunanganmu kan?"

"Apa?"

"Nah, kalau sudah tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan, aku permisi dulu," ujar Ino cepat, memanfaatkan kelengahanku saat sedang mencerna kata-katanya. "_Oyasumi_."

Dan ia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku saat itu.

Membuatku kebingungan dengan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Tunangan.

Siapa yang dia maksud?

Hinata-kah?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam berganti pagi dengan cepat. Dan saat ini, aku sedang berlari sekuat yang aku bisa ke arah pondokan Ino. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya kabur. Tidak di saat aku mungkinsudah mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan semua hal tentangnya. Hal yang disembunyikannya mati-matian namun tertuang dalam kegelisahannya itu!

**~Flashback~**

_Sesampainya di villa, aku belum menemukan temanku seorang pun. Mungkin mereka masih bersenang-senang, menikmati malam musim panas yang sejuk. Aku tidak merasa keberatan. Lagipula, sejak awal aku yang menolak ikut mereka. Di samping itu juga, ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin kuketahui. _

_Begitu sampai di kamar, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah mengambil handphone-ku dan menelepon ke Tou-san-ku. Aku melirik ke arah jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam segini, Tou-san pasti belum tidur._

_Cklek._

_Sesuai dugaanku._

"_Ada apa?" jawab Tou-san dari seberang teleponku. _

"_Tou-san, apa Tou-san tahu sesuatu mengenai seorang perempuan bernama Ino?"_

"_Ino? Maksudmu Yamanaka Ino? Putri semata wayang Inoichi, eh?"_

_Bingo!_

"_Ah! Bermata aquamarine dan berambut pirang?" tanyaku kemudian._

"_Ya, ya… memang itu warna mata dan rambutnya. Ada apa?"_

_Jadi dia anaknya Yamanaka-san. Heh? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau mengakui kalau ia adalah anaknya Yamanaka-san? Memang apa susahnya mengatakan itu? Dia bahkan terlihat enggan mengatakan bahwa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Apa dia kesal karena aku melupakannya sehingga ia memilih menyangkal pertemuan kami? Tapi ini menjadi jawaban atas perasaan familiar yang sering kurasakan saat melihat atau mendengar suaranya. _

"_Aku bertemu dengannya."_

"_Oh? Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak pernah melihatnya," jawab Tou-san dengan suara tenangnya seperti biasa. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"_

"_Kurasa dia baik-baik saja. Ng… Dan putranya juga sehat."_

"_Putra? Dia sudah menikah?"_

"_Belum. Tapi dia memiliki seorang putra yang berusia sekitar dua atau tiga tahun…" jawabku sambil menjatuhkan diriku ke atas ranjang setelah merasa cukup lelah menelepon dalam posisi berdiri._

"_Begitu… mungkin karena itu dia sampai pindah rumah dan meninggalkan Inoichi? Hamil di luar nikah rupanya…"_

_Hamil di luar nikah._

_Yah… Mungkin memang seperti itu kejadiannya. _

"_Sayang sekali, padahal dia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik. Kerjanya juga bagus. Dan katakanlah… wajahnya juga cukup cantik bukan?"_

"_Hn," jawabku sambil mengingat wajahnya. Dia memang cantik. Aku harus mengakuinya. "Yah, itu saja yang ingin kutanyakan. Arigatou Tou-san."_

"_Hah. Tapi kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya ya?" tanya Tou-san sebelum aku sempat mematikan sambungan. "Padahal dia pernah bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah induk selama beberapa bulan. Musim panas…"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Huh! Kepekaanmu memang masih kurang. Sebaiknya kau lebih sering mengamati lingkunganmu! Kalau kau hanya fokus pada dirimu, mana bisa kau…"_

_Ucapan Tou-san tidak lagi kudengar. Otakku sedang bekerja sekuat tenaga untuk menyimpan dan mengolah informasi yang baru kudapat ini. Dan karena aku tidak ingin suara ribut Tou-san mengganggu – ah, ya, ya! Aku mungkin memang anak yang durhaka – aku pun langsung mengatakan._

"_Baiklah, Tou-san. Arigatou."_

_Kumatikan sambungan telepon itu bahkan sebelum Tou-san menyatakan kesetujuannya. Aku pun memandang langit-langit villa-ku dengan pemikiran yang kusut._

_Ino adalah putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi, bawahan Tou-san-ku._

_Dia bahkan pernah menjadi pelayan di rumah induk keluarga Uchiha._

_Bagaimana aku sampai tidak bisa menyadarinya? Padahal dia…_

"_**Sasuke-sama bebas melakukan apa pun yang Sasuke-sama inginkan terhadapku."**_

_Aku langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringku. Rasa tegang kembali menyelimuti. Keringat dingin sedikit mengalir mulai dari pelipisku hingga membasahi pipiku. Jika aku melihat ke arah cermin sekarang, mungkin aku bisa mendapati wajahku yang pucat dengan mata yang seakan mau keluar dari rongganya._

"_Tidak mungkin…" gumamku. "Bukankah itu cuma mimpi?"_

_Atau… bukan?_

_Tapi jika memang itu bukan mimpi dan benar-benar terjadi… maka semua gerak-geriknya, sosok Sai yang mirip denganku, serta perkataannya mengenai tunangan akan menjadi suatu rangkaian yang menjelaskan semuanya._

"_Shit!" umpatku sambil menundukkan kepala dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas kepala. "Aku harus bicara dengannya!"_

_Tidak, tidak sekarang. Mungkin saat ini, dia juga sudah tidak akan membukakan pintu ika tahu aku yang datang. Besok pagi, saat ia keluar dari pondoknya, aku akan mencegatnya!_

**~End of Flashback~**

Dan karena itulah, aku melakukan ini, berlari menuju ke pondoknya. Berharap dia tidak kabur karena merasa bahwa aku sudah mencurigainya. Aku harus memastikannya.

Harus!

"Hah…"

Mata _onyx_-ku berpandangan langsung dengan _aquamarine_-nya. Dia sedang menggendong Sai yang kini juga menatapku.

"Papa!" serunya riang sambil melambai ke arahku.

"Sai, sudah Mama bilang, dia bukan Papa…"

"Bukan aku? Jadi orang lain?"

Ino memandangku dengan tatapan horor. Aku sendiri berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, sambil mengatur napas. Setidaknya, dia tidak kabur. Atau belum sempat. Yang mana pun tidak masalah, selama aku masih mendapat kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya kenyataan yang sangat mengangguku.

Begitu aku sudah sampai tepat di depannya, aku kembali berkata.

"Sai itu… anakku kan?" tembakku langsung ke inti permasalahan.

Kulihat wajah Ino yang semakin memucat. Sai sendiri tampak memasang wajah senyumnya sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Begitu aku mau menyambut tangan kecil itu, Ino langsung mengalihkannya. Lalu, ia berlari ke pondok sebelah. Aku sudah hendak mengejarnya saat kulihat Ino ternyata hanya berbicara sesuatu dengan _Ba-san_ yang ada di situ dan kemudian meninggalkan Sai bersamanya.

Setelah itu, ia kembali padaku.

"Kita… bicara di tempat lain?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan meng-iya-kan ajakannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dan di sinilah aku berada sekarang, di suatu tempat yang cukup sepi di tepi pantai. Di dekat beberapa pohon kelapa yang tumbuh subur. Ino, seperti biasanya, masih tampak gelisah. Sesekali kulihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berkali-kali kulihat ia menempelkan tangannya yang terkepal ke depan mulut.

"Jadi…" ujarku memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya tanpa memandang ke arahku. Jejak kekhawatiran masih terlihat di matanya. Tapi kurasa ia berusaha keras agar aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Musim panas, sesaat setelah aku menerima pertunanganku dengan Hinata, aku sempat bermimpi melakukan hubungan intim dengan salah seorang pelayan di rumahku," jawabku sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalaku. Kedua tanganku tersimpan rapi di celana pendek sepanjang lutut yang kukenakan. "Tapi kemarin, aku berhasil meyakinkan diriku kalau itu bukan mimpi."

Ino masih tidak mau menatapku. Ia terus saja melempar pandangan kosongnya ke arah ombak yang bergulung pelan.

"Dan pelayan itu… kau kan?"

Ino terdiam.

"K-Kau salah… Itu bukan…"

_BRAK!_

Aku meninju batang pohon kelapa yang berada tepat di sampingku. Dia tersentak hingga langsung saja ia menengok ke arahku. Aku menggertakkan gigiku dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku… hanya mau tahu kenyataannya! _Dammit_, Ino! Jangan berbohong lagi padaku!" teriakku akhirnya, tidak bisa lagi menahan emosi yang sejak kemarin sudah kutahan sedemikian rupa.

Kini ia terlihat ketakutan. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dan kulihat tangannya saling menggenggam satu sama lain, seolah berusaha menghilangkan gemetar yang samar-samar kulihat.

"Ino," ujarku akhirnya, menurunkan nada suaraku dari yang sebelumnya. "Kumohon… aku cuma ingin tahu. Kau cukup menjawab yang sebenarnya. Sai itu… benar-benar anakku?"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya semakin rendah.

"…"

"Ino?"

"Ya! Ya, Sasuke!" Kulihat air mata mulai membasahi wajah Ino yang mulai memerah. Beberapa tetesannya bahkan jatuh ke pasir dan langsung menghilang akibat daya serap pasir. "Sai… memang anakmu!"

Aku langsung menengadahkan kepalaku sedikit dan memejamkan mataku. Tanganku yang terkepal kemudian kutempelkan ke dahiku.

Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut. Seharusnya aku tidak terpukul. Bukankah ini sesuai dugaanku? Tapi memang, mendengar langsung akan berbeda dengan menduga-duga.

Dan sekarang, kenyataan yang sangat ingin kudengar sudah kudapatkan.

Mengungkapkan suatu ikatan baru yang tentu saja bertentangan dengan kebebasan yang selama ini sudah kudapatkan.

Ya, setelah tiga tahun terlewati, kini aku baru mengetahui bahwa aku sudah memiliki seorang anak.

Aku melirik ke arah Ino. Air mata masih saja mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Aku menghela napas.

Musim panas.

Lembaran baru dalam ceritaku akan segera dimulai akibat pertemuan satu hari yang tidak terduga.

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>AN :

Wow! Ternyata pas Sasuke's POV malah jadi lebih panjang! 0.o

Ohyah, soal si Sai yang jadi anaknya Sasuke Ino, saya awalnya mau bikin OC dengan nama yang bakal saya bikin kayak cara di Kiss Me While You Drunk buat anaknya ShikaTema. Tapi ternyata… jadinya malah Sai. Hahaha. Dan lagi, Sai juga mirip Sasuke. Fit dah. XD

Terus, karena saya lagi suka ama Kiba, di sini saya munculin dia dengan one-side KibaIno. Huakakaka.

Ah! By the way, 1 more chapter left! Chapter depan pake 3rd Person POV atau Normal POV.

Ups, sebelum lupa, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah ngereview kemarin : Yuki Tsukushi, akira 'rei-chan' himeko, Cendy Hoseki, Mrs. Tweety, Kara a.k.a. Mimi, NaraUchiha'malfoy, Lovely Orihime, Yamanaka Chika, vaneela, kyu's neli-chan, agusthya, Zaskey-chan, FYLIN, Ann Kei, Anasasori29, el Cierto, Lollytha-chan, Yuzumi Haruka, Airi Princess'Darkness AngeL, NamiZuka LoveeMinhoo, Moe chan, licob green, winda wou zuki, Kataokafidy (lho? Baru nyadar dah balik namanya XD), Nak mwalezt. Thanks juga buat semua silent reader serta yang udah nge-fave dan nge-alert fic ini. BIG HUG FOR YOU. Minna-san : gak butuh! :P

Oke. Jadi bagaimana pendapat minna_-san_ soal fic ini?

Please gimme your review, okay?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


	3. 3rd Person's POV

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuIno

Rated : T – Semi M for the conflict.

Genre : Romance/ Hurt n Comfort

Summary : Ino sudah mencintai pemuda itu sejak lama, sejak awal pertemuan mereka di musim panas. Mungkin ini-lah yang dinamakan cinta sepihak yang buta. Ia tidak pernah meminta lebih. Ia sudah cukup senang bisa melihat pemuda itu meskipun pemuda itu tidak pernah melirik padanya. Tapi, apa yang akan dilakukan Ino saat ia akhirnya bisa merasakan kehangatan pemuda itu walaupun hanya sekejap dan karena dorongan sesaat? However, still, her love for him is too strong, that she could do nothing but to raise 'him'.

* * *

><p><strong>SasuIno for SISTER – SasuIno Summer Time Everlasting Romance<strong>

**My Summer is You**

* * *

><p>Last chapter : 3rd Person's POV Normal POV

.

.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat lamanya.

Bagaimanapun, Uchiha Sasuke masih terlalu kaget dengan fakta yang baru didengarnya. Sementara itu, Yamanaka Ino yang perlahan sudah dapat mengontrol air matanya, kini sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali.

Begitu Ino berhasil membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik, Sasuke mendadak membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku sampai 3 tahun seperti ini?"

Ino yang semula enggan melihat ke arah Sasuke, akhirnya mampu menatap mata _onyx_ itu sebelum ia menjawab.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu repot. Apalagi… dengan statusmu yang merupakan tunangan orang lain."

Tak pelak, Sasuke pun sedikit membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu. Meskipun ingin menyangkal, entah kenapa saat itu Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku melihat wanita di hadapannya. Tidak, tepatnya, melihat senyum wanita di hadapannya.

"Dari awal," lanjut Ino, "aku tidak pernah berharap bisa menjalin hubungan lebih denganmu."

Ino menggerakkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambutnya sedikit. Ia kemudian berbalik, siap meninggalkan Sasuke yang bahkan belum bisa berujar sepatah kata pun lagi.

"Katakan saja, ini hanya suatu cinta buta yang bodoh. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkannya."

Beberapa langkah dan Ino perlahan mulai meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun, entah karena dorongan apa, Ino kembali menghentikan langkahnya, sesaat. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menunjukkan senyum lebar pada pemuda yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan perasaan yang masih campur aduk.

"Sungguh, aku bahagia bersama Sai. Karena itu… kau tidak perlu memikirkanku ataupun Sai. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah atau pun bertanggungjawab." Ino memberi jeda sebentar pada kata-katanya. "Ini hanya keegoisanku semata. Dan aku justru merasa senang mempunyai anak darimu."

"Kau…"

"Karena itu, kuharap kau juga bisa bahagia dengan tunanganmu. Tidak usah memikirkan kami. Anggaplah aku dan Sai…" Ino terdiam, pikirannya sesaat mengawang ke masa lalu. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, ia menunduk dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Hanya mimpi belaka…"

Ino melemparkan satu senyuman terakhirnya sebelum ia berjalan ke arah pondokannya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini telah menyerahkan berat tubuhnya pada pohon kelapa di sampingnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan beberapa kali ia menghantam perlahan batang kokoh pohon di sebelahnya itu.

"Bodoh," gumamnya. "Hanya mimpi katanya? Sementara mereka begitu nyata?"

Sasuke menggemeretukkan giginya dan berdecih pelan. Matanya terpejam. Sementara tangannya perlahan mengarah ke dadanya, mencengkram kaos berwarna putih yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Apanya yang tidak usah bertanggungjawab? Karena ada tunangan, eh?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Matanya yang telah terbuka kini terarah sepenuhnya pada pasir berwarna putih keemasan yang ada di bawah kakinya.

'Cerita tunangan hanyalah cerita 3 tahun yang lalu. Apa dia tidak pernah mendengar soal pembatalan tunangan itu?' batin Sasuke. 'Kalaupun dia mau meminta pertanggungjawaban, aku…'

Mata _onyx_ itu perlahan mengarah pada direksi terakhir dimana sosok wanita berambut pirang itu menghilang.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda tersebut, tapi tidak lama kemudian, ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya pun terkepal semakin kuat. Raut ketegasan tampak terpancar dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Seharusnya dia..." Sasuke menghela napas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk itu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, kakinya pun perlahan melangkah. Mengikuti jejak di pasir yang telah ditinggalkan wanita itu untuknya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Mama!"

Mata Ino membesar tatkala ia sampai di pondokannya. Bukan karena melihat anaknya, Sai, yang berteriak riang lalu menghampirinya. Bukan karena itu tentu saja. Sosok lain yang semula terlihat bersama Sai itulah yang membuat Ino sampai membuka mulutnya dengan kaget.

"Yo, Ino_-chan_!" sapa sosok berupa pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Kiba_-kun_?" ujar Ino sambil menggendong Sai yang sudah menempel di kakinya.

Kiba tampak menyeringai saat Ino berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Yah…" jawab Kiba sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ino tertawa kecil. "Lagi?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kiba pun jadi tampak semakin salah tingkah. Bagaimanapun, kemarin sore Kiba memang sempat mengunjungi Ino di pondokannya, sebagaimana yag diributkan Suigetsu. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan karena Ino sendiri buru-buru memutus percakapan mereka dengan alasan pekerjaan yang masih bertumpuk. Saat itu, mereka hanya sempat membicarakan sedikit mengenai hari-hari mereka di SMA terdahulu.

Sekarang, Kiba kembali mengunjungi wanita yang sempat menarik perhatiannya selama di SMA tersebut. Yah, tidak dapat dipungkiri, begitu ia melihat Ino setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu, perasaan yang semula sudah terlupakan itu sedikit mencuat kembali ke permukaan. Meskipun demikian, bukan berarti Kiba bermaksud mengutarakan perasaannya dengan datang ke tempat Ino seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin tahu. Dia hanya bermaksud baik, sebagai _teman_ satu SMA.

"Jadi…" ujar Kiba yang kemudian mengikuti Ino untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang memang terletak di depan pondokan kecil tempat wanita itu menetap. Wanita itu pun meletakkan Sai dalam pangkuannya dan membuat Kiba memasang mata pada bocah kecil yang kini tampak sibuk sendiri. "Ehm… Bagaimana keadaanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya sementara tangannya membelai rambut Sai.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kurasa," jawab Ino yang kemudian melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Kiba.

Perhatian Kiba pun teralihkan dari Sai ke mata _aquamarine_ Ino. Pemuda itu berusaha mencari kebenaran melalui bola mata yang tampak sedikit berbeda dari hari kemarin. Sedikitnya, Kiba bisa melihat suatu kelegaan terpancar dari sorot mata itu. Tidak ada lagi kecemasan, seakan Ino yang kemarin hanyalah mimpi. Bahkan dari caranya bicara pun, Kiba menangkap kesan yang lain.

Tapi… inilah Ino yang ia kenal.

Lugas dan jauh lebih ceria.

"Begitu?" Kiba balas tersenyum meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin akan jawaban yang baru diberikan Ino. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka… kau sudah mempunyai anak. Maksudku…"

"Ini yang namanya 'kecelakaan', Kiba_-kun_," jawab Ino sambil tertawa kecil. Tentu saja Kiba langsung memasang ekspresi terkejut yang malah membuat Ino dengan sengaja memasang senyumnya. "Aku tidak menikah. Dan yah… beginilah keadaanku."

"Kau… apa?" ujar Kiba yang mendadak bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau tidak menikah tapi kau sudah mempunyai anak?" Mata pemuda itu pun berkilat, membuat Sai yang semula tidak mempedulikan pemuda itu langsung menatapnya nyaris tanpa berkedip. "Kecelakaan…" gumam Kiba.

Ino sendiri kini sudah memejamkan matanya meskipun senyum masih terpampang di wajah mulusnya.

"Demi Tuhan! Kenapa ini bisa…" Kiba mengacak rambutnya dengan cepat. "Ino! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

Wanita itu hanya bungkam dalam posisinya. Ia seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kiba dan memilih memainkan jari-jari anaknya yang masih amat mungil.

"Ino? Jawab aku!" ujar Kiba yang kini sudah mencengkram kedua bahu Ino hingga wanita itu pun terpaksa membuka mata dan mendongak untuk melihat ke arah sang pemuda. "Siapa yang telah melakukan ini padamu?"

Mulut Ino sudah hendak terbuka saat mendadak sebuah suara ikut menimpali percakapan mereka.

"Itu aku."

Kiba terdiam dan perlahan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu Ino. Kemudian, kepalanya menengok ke belakang hanya untuk melihat sosok Sasuke yang memandang tanpa ekspresi ke arahnya.

"Aku yang melakukannya," ulang Sasuke datar, "Sai adalah anakku."

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke_-kun_…"

"Papa!" teriak si kecil Sai dengan wajah tersenyumnya. Tangannya terangkat ke udara, seolah hendak menyambut Sasuke yang sudah semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Tidak mungkin," ujar Kiba dengan nada ketidakpercayaan yang terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. "Kau… dan Ino…"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah tepat di depan Kiba. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan meremehkan sebelum ia kemudian menengok ke belakang, ke arah Ino yang sudah berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sambil menggendong Sai. Sekali lagi, Sasuke tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ino sendiri tampak menelan ludah sebelum suara Kiba memecah lamunan keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kau yang menghamili Ino, heh?"

"Itulah yang kukatakan tadi, Maniak Anjing Bodoh. Apa kau tidak mendengarku?" jawab Sasuke sinis sambil kembali menghadap Kiba. "Kukatakan saja padamu," tambahnya kemudian sambil menyeringai, "dia benar-benar membuatku puas dengan pelayananannya!"

Mata Kiba langsung membesar kala itu. Ino sendiri seolah membatu di tempatnya. Pikirannya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang hendak dilakukan Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Lebih dari itu, dia membiarkanku melakukan apa pun yang aku mau tanpa perlu mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku." Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Bukankah dia pelacur yang baik, hem?"

"Kau…" geram Kiba. "DASAR BRENGSEK!"

_BUAAGH!_

Satu tinjuan Kiba melayang dan langsung mengenai pipi Sasuke tanpa ampun hingga pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terjatuh ke atas pasir. Ino yang semula membatu pun sampai memekik melihat kejadian tersebut. Namun, belum sempat wanita itu melakukan apa pun, Kiba sudah langsung menerjang Sasuke yang sekali lagi melontarkan hinaan pada Ino.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun menghajar Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Sasuke sendiri tampak tidak melawan dan membiarkan Kiba memukulinya. Sai dalam gendongan Ino hanya melongok melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sebelah tangannya ia masukkan ke mulut sementara tatapannya tampak datar melihat perkelahian dua pemuda dewasa yang salah satunya ia anggap sebagai ayahnya. Ino sendiri akhirnya berhasil menghentikan Kiba dengan satu teriakannya setelah cukup lama ia terdiam karena kaget dengan perkelahian yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Hentikan, Kiba_-kun_!"

Kiba berhenti dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih menarik kaos Sasuke. Sementara tangannya yang lain, yang siap melancarkan satu pukulan, akhirnya terdiam begitu saja, mengambang di udara.

"Heh? Kenapa berhenti?" ujar Sasuke dalam suara yang memprovokasi.

"…Ino yang memintanya! Selain itu," jawab Kiba sambil mengernyitkan alis, "kenapa kau sama sekali tidak membalas?" Ia pun melepaskan Sasuke dan kemudian berdiri, menunggu yang bersangkutan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jangan menjawab, Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Ia yang semula terbanting hingga posisi berbaring memilih mengubah posisinya hingga terduduk di atas pasir dengan sebelah tangan yang membantu menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Kiba_-kun_, Sasuke_-kun_…" panggil Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri berdampingan dengan Kiba. "Apa-apaan sih kalian ini?"

Kiba tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka yang tersirat jelas. Sasuke sendiri membiarkan tatapan tersebut dan memilih untuk menatap ke arah pasir.

"Sasuke…" ujar Ino lagi.

"Kenapa kau menghentikannya?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah dia sudah mewakilkanmu untuk memberi pelajaran padaku? Harusnya kau membiarkannya memukuliku lebih dari ini," ujar Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. "Untuk apa aku memberi pelajaran padamu?"

"Cih!" decih Sasuke kesal. "Berhentilah bersikap selalu mengalah seperti itu! Kau membuatku kesal!"

"Oi! Kau…"

Kiba yang sudah memajukan tubuhnya, hendak menghajar Sasuke kembali, terhenti oleh satu tangan Ino yang menghalanginya. Wanita itu kemudian menurunkan Sai yang perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Tidak ada rasa takut di mata berwarna _onyx_ milik anak berusia dua tahunan itu walaupun ia baru saja melihat perkelahian terjadi di depan matanya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, demikian pula dengan Kiba. Ino tidak bereaksi selain memasang mata pada anaknya yang kini sudah mengulurkan tangan pada pipi Sasuke yang memerah akibat pukulan dari Kiba.

"Cakit? Cakit ya, Pa?" tanya Sai polos. Melihat Sasuke yang tidak bereaksi, Sai pun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ung… Telbang cakitnya…"

Sambil tersenyum, Sai kemudian menggerakkan tangannya ke udara. Berulang kali ia melakukan itu, mengusap pipi Sasuke dan kemudian membuat gerakan seolah membuang rasa sakit itu ke udara. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang anak di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, takjub.

"Udah nggak… cakit?"

Bagaikan ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya, Sasuke pun mengangguk kaku. Hal ini membuat Sai langsung tersenyum lebar, senang karena mengira ia berhasil menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh ayahnya.

"Ma! Ma! Cai bica nyembuhin Pa, lho!" seru bocah kecil itu riang.

Ino hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Ia kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Sai yang sudah mendekat kembali ke arahnya. Setelahnya, sang wanita muda itu pun melihat ke arah Kiba yang masih termangu.

"Kiba_-kun_…" panggilnya.

"Ah? Hem?"

"Tolong jaga Sai sebentar," pinta Ino sambil menyerahkan tangan Sai untuk digenggam oleh pemuda tersebut. "Ternyata pembicaraanku dengan Sasuke memang belum selesai…"

"Ino_-chan_…"

Ino tersenyum. "_Onegai_?"

Kiba akhirnya menggenggam tangan kecil Sai yang masih tersenyum. Anak yang benar-benar tanpa rasa takut. Sikap yang jarang dimiliki seorang anak seusianya, yang biasanya akan menangis meraung-raung saat diminta mengikuti orang lain yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Apalagi orang tersebut adalah orang yang baru saja memukuli orang yang dianggap sebagai ayahnya. Tapi berkat keberanian semacam itulah, Ino tidak harus menemui kesulitan untuk membujuk Sai di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah," ujar Kiba perlahan. Ia kemudian melirik Sasuke masih dengan tatapan kesal. "Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menceritakan semua padaku nanti!"

Ino mengangguk lemah. Kiba pun akhirnya berbalik sambil menarik Sai menjauh. Anak itu harus berjalan dengan susah payah mengikuti langkah Kiba, namun tidak terdengar keluhan sedikit pun dari bibir mungil bocah berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Kiba_-kun_," panggil Ino setelah Kiba membawa Sai berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah.

Kiba pun terdiam tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih sudah memukul Sasuke untukku."

Sasuke berdecak pelan mendengar kata-kata tersebut dan kemudian membuang muka. Ino tersenyum melihat reaksi Sasuke sementara Kiba tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum ia menjawab.

"Kapanpun kau butuh bantuanku untuk menghajarnya, katakan saja!"

"Ya. Terima kasih!"

Setelah itu, Kiba kembali menarik Sai menjauh dari kedua orangtua bocah tersebut. Setelah memastikan bahwa Kiba sudah benar-benar menjauh, Ino langsung berjongkok, menyejajarkan matanya dengan mata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Ino tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau membiarkan Kiba memukulimu kan?"

"Huh!" Sasuke memilih untuk memandang ke arah lain. "Karena kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

Ino mengerjabkan matanya sekilas sebelum wanita muda itu tersenyum. "Maksudmu… memberi pelajaran padamu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ino benar. Sasuke sengaja membiarkan dirinya dipukuli oleh Kiba, sebagai ganti Ino yang tidak mau melayangkan satu pukulan pun padanya. Padanya yang telah menyakiti wanita itu.

Selama tiga tahun, wanita itu berjuang sendiri, mengandung anaknya, melahirkan anaknya. Sementara dia? Bersenang-senang dengan kebebasan yang baru didapatnya. Seberapa besar penderitaan wanita tersebut, seberapa dalam sakit yang dirasakannya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya. Harusnya wajar jika wanita itu memberinya sedikit hukuman.

Tapi apa? Wanita itu malah mengatakan ia tidak beniat meminta pertanggungjawaban apa pun padanya.

Terlalu baikkah?

Atau… bodoh?

"Kau tidak akan bisa!" ujar Sasuke pelan.

_PLAK!_

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, kaget akan suatu tamparan yang mendadak melayang, menghantam pipi kirinya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya kalau aku mau…" jawab Ino setelah ia memberikan satu tamparan pelan ke pipi Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu sengaja memanas-manasi Kiba seperti tadi."

Sasuke memegangi pipinya. "Kau bisa… tapi kau tidak akan melakukannya," jawab Sasuke lirih.

Ino hanya tersenyum sedih sambil menggerakkan bahunya sedikit.

"Kau bodoh, Ino," jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang ke arahnya. "Kau melepasku begitu saja bahkan setelah aku tahu kenyataannya."

"Aku…"

"Karena tidak ingin mengacaukan hubunganku dan tunanganku?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Tangannya sudah dijauhkannya dari pipi. "Apa kau tahu kalau pertunangan itu sudah dibatalkan 3 tahun yang lalu?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke kini memandang ke arah Ino. "Tidak tahu, heh? Dan kau berbicara tanpa tahu apa-apa!"

Perlahan, pemuda itu berdiri. Tanpa sadar, Ino pun mengikutinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Kenapa bukannya menuntutku kau malah membiarkanku begitu saja setelah apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu? Kau, dengan baik hatinya, malah sengaja menghilang hingga kesempatanku untuk menyadari keberadaanmu benar-benar lenyap!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Mauku… sebenarnya…" Ino memandang sendu pada pasir-pasir di bawah kakinya.

Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk. Haruskah ia mengatakan isi hatinya pada pemuda di hadapannya ini? Setelah 3 tahun ia berjuang seorang diri, apakah kini akan datang saatnya dimana orang yang paling diinginkannya menyangga tubuhnya dan kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengannya?

Ino tidak tahu.

Tapi bukankah… ia bisa bertaruh?

Apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti setelah ia melontarkan jawabannya, ia tetap tidak akan kehilangan apa-apa. Bahkan jika Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk berbalik, memperlihatkan punggungnya lalu menjauh dari hidupnya. Ya, bahkan jika pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menghilang selamanya, dengan membawa serta harapan selama 3 tahun yang akan berubah menjadi kenangan. Tidak akan ada yang berubah walau Ino menyatakan isi hatinya.

Mungkin?

"Mauku sebenarnya," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum kecil, _inilah pertaruhan_, "hidup bahagia bersama Sai. Juga… bersamamu."

Sasuke menatap Ino dalam diam.

"Aku mencintaimu… jauh lebih lama dari yang kau tahu." Ino memejamkan matanya. "Sejak pertama melihatmu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada perasaanku ini. Dan… oh! Jangan tanya alasannya. Aku juga tidak tahu." Ino menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Tapi yang selalu kuinginkan… hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau tahu?" jawab Sasuke yang kini sudah menunduk hingga ekspresinya tidak terbaca. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau menginginkanku. Bukankah kau justru menghilang supaya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu?"

"Ya," jawab Ino perlahan, "itu karena aku…"

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa semua tindakanmu hanya demi kebahagiaanku!"

"Tapi, aku…"

"Kh!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menarik sebelah tangan Ino. Lalu, tangannya yang lain langsung mendorong kepala Ino hingga bibir wanita tersebut mendarat di bibirnya sendiri. Ino terlalu terkejut hingga ia tidak sempat menutup matanya di awal-awal. Tapi, bersamaan dengan semakin intens-nya ciuman tersebut, Ino pun perlahan menurunkan kelopak matanya, menghilangkan warna laut tersebut dari kedua matanya.

Perlahan, Sasuke menempatkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Ino sementara tangannya yang berdiam di kepala wanita itu semakin menekan, membuat keduanya semakin larut dalam ciuman yang panjang dan panas tersebut. Ino mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke akan segera menyudahinya.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka terus begitu. Beberapa orang yang lewat di situ sampai sedikit menyingkir. Bahkan pemilik pondokan di sekitar tempat Ino sampai menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sepasang muda-mudi yang bahkan tidak malu-malu mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depan publik.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, Ino akhirnya mendorong Sasuke untuk sedikit menjauh. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dengan Ino, tapi tidak membiarkan wanita itu menjauh darinya barang sedikit pun.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_…"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi dengan jelas," ujar Sasuke tepat di telinga Ino. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Ino memejamkan matanya dengan kuat, mati-matian menahan sensasi aneh yang terasa mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya.

"Ino…"

Suara berat Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat seperti dahulu, saat ia membiarkan tubuhnya dimiliki oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Aku… aku menginginkanmu," jawab Ino lemah.

"Hn? Lalu?"

"Bertanggungjawablah atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku! Jadilah milikku dan jadilah ayah yang baik untuk anakku!" ujar Ino dengan wajah memerah yang melebihi warna merah dari tomat yang sudah ranum.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalau itu maumu…"

Ino menahan napas karena suara yang begitu jelas dan nyata itu berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"N-Nah! Sudah selesai…" Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ tersenyum saat melihat hasil pekerjaannya. "S-Sakura_-chan_, Ino_-chan_ terlihat cantik kan?"

"Hem, hem!" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi waktunya ya?"

"Ng… _Ano_… Sai di mana?" tanya Ino sambil melihat kedua gadis yang baru saja menjadi temannya.

"Terakhir kulihat, dia bersama _Tou-san_-mu," jawab Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk ke pintu dengan jempolnya.

Ino mengangguk. "Ah! Arigatou ne, Hinata-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_."

"J-Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," jawab Hinata sambil meletakkan sisirnya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," timpal Sakura.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong ya," tambah Sakura tiba-tiba hingga membuat pandangan Hinata dan Ino jatuh padanya, "sampai sekarang aku masih ingin tertawa kalau mengingat bahwa Sai_-chan_ ternyata memang benar-benar anak Sasuke. Bahkan gara-gara itu, Sasuke sampai dihajar Kiba dan _Tou-san_-nya karena ketahuan telah menghamili anak gadis orang dan tidak bertanggungjawab selama 3 tahun! Untung saja _Tou-san_-mu tidak ikut-ikutan menghajarnya ya?" cecar Sakura tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Ino untuk membantah. Ino pun hanya bisa terlihat panik dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Hahaha. Yah… bukannya aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu sih." Sakura menunduk sedikit sehingga matanya dan mata _aquamarine_ Ino yang tengah duduk kini berada dalam posisi sejajar. "_He's so damn sexy_! Sudah pasti kau tidak bisa menolaknya saat ia memaksamu melakukan 'itu'! Iya kan?"

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya sementara Ino hanya tertawa getir karena itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum ia kemudian ikut mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Di-dipikir-pikir, m-mungkin, karena itulah… Sa-Sasuke_-kun_ membatalkan, eh… p-pertunangan kami."

"Ng?"

"M-mungkin, sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sasuke_-kun_ sadar bahwa ia telah… m-melakukannya dengan Ino_-chan_. T-tapi, karena satu dan berbagai sebab ia jadi tidak yakin… sehingga menganggap itu sebagai… _ano_… mimpi."

Ino mendengarkan dengan seksama penuturan Hinata.

"S-setelah melakukannya dengan Ino_-chan_, perlahan dia mulai berubah. Dia bukan lagi Sasuke_-kun_ yang mau diatur-atur oleh Fugaku_-Jisan_. Dia… juga jauh lebih terbuka dibanding sebelumnya…" Hinata tersenyum manis dan kemudian melihat ke arah Sakura, seolah meminta persetujuan. Begitu Sakura mengangguk, Hinata pun melanjutkan. "Dia berubah semenjak hari… dimana Ino_-chan_ memberikannya 'kebebasan'."

"Walaupun 'kebebasan' yang kau berikan itu benar-benar nakal ya, Ino_-chan_?" sindir Sakura. Tak pelak lagi, Ino pun semakin merona mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sakura pun tertawa karena hingga Ino memasang wajah setengah merengut.

Tapi setelah itu, Ino menghela napas, mengatur emosinya kembali. Ia pun memilih menanggapi kata-kata Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh, saat itu yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana memberikan Sasuke_-kun_ kebebasan yang dia inginkan, walaupun hanya satu kali."

"Ya," jawab Hinata lagi. "Dan t-tanpa sadar, mungkin Sasuke sudah mengembangkan perasaan khusus itu padamu, Ino_-chan_. B-buktinya, Sasuke_-kun_ tidak pernah tahan berpacaran lama-lama dengan seorang perempuan dalam waktu 3 tahun itu."

Ino tertawa kecil. "Mungkin itu karena pada dasarnya dia…_playboy_?"

"E-eh?"

"Soalnya, setelah melakukan itu, dia kan tidak mengenaliku? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengembangkan perasaan khusus padaku?" jawab Ino santai sambil mengedikkan bahunya sedikit.

"B-bukankah itu karena kau yang menghindarinya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Eh?"

Sakura berkacak pinggang saat itu. "Ya, ya. Kau tidak mencoba untuk berbicara padanya. Kau bahkan meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa? Bagaimana ia bisa mengenali dan menyadari keberadaanmu?"

"Itu… kupikir… itu yang terbaik untuknya…" jawab Ino sambil mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum ia akhirnya menunduk. Tatapannya menyiratkan bahwa ia merasa sedikit bersalah dan menyesal. "Aku pikir, kalau aku mengatakannya, aku malah akan menghancurkan kehidupannya…"

Hinata dan Sakura pun berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum mereka kemudian tersenyum.

"T-tapi buktinya, begitu ia melihat Ino_-chan_, ia langsung merasa familiar kan? Pasti itu karena tanpa sadar, S-Sasuke_-kun_ sudah merekam Ino_-chan_ dalam ingatannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Siapa yang tahu?" jawab Sakura sambil menyeringai, "Tapi, hei! Itu kan sudah masa lalu! Lupakan saja!" ujar Sakura sambil menggerakkan tangannya. Ia kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Yang penting sekarang, kalian akan segera bersama kan? Sebaiknya pikirkan saja soal itu! Kebahagiaan sudah di depan mata, tidak ada gunanya mengungkit hal tidak menyenangkan di masa lalu."

Ino terdiam.

Ya, dalam hitungan jam, ia akan segera terikat secara resmi sebagai istri Sasuke. Tentu saja hal semacam ini bagaikan mimpi yang jadi kenyataan bagi Ino. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa suatu hari, akhir seperti inilah yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Ino memandangi rangkaian bunga berwarna putih dan kuning dalam genggaman tangannya. Matanya kemudian terpejam, menapaki kilas balik yang mendadak menyusup ke dalam benaknya.

Musim panas, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

Musim panas, ia melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Sasuke dan mendapati bahwa dirinya kemudian hamil.

Musim panas, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan melangkah maju dengan bayi yang dikandungnya.

Musim panas, ia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke karena suatu kebetulan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Musim panas, Sasuke melamarnya.

Dan sekarang… masih dalam satu musim yang sama.

Musim panas.

Keduanya akan mengikat janji, sumpah untuk bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Sumpah untuk saling mengasihi hingga maut yang memisahkan.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian bisa melihat sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang langsung disambut oleh Sakura. Tidak lama setelah berbicang dengan pemuda tersebut, Sakura akhirnya melihat ke arah Ino.

"Ino, sudah waktunya!"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ino bangkit berdiri. Dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya, serta kerudung transparan dengan bunga-bunga yang menghias rambut pirangnya, Ino pun berjalan ke arah pintu.

Tidak lama lagi…

Pemikiran itu pun membuat Ino tersenyum.

Di sana, di penghujung altar, ia bisa melihatnya, sosok yang akan mendampinginya mulai sekarang. Sosok yang akan merupakan ayah dari anak yang telah dirawatnya selama ini. Sosok yang tidak pernah menghilang dari mimpi-mimpinya meskipun musim panas telah datang dan pergi berulang kali.

Ya, sosok itu – pemuda Uchiha itu.

Ia lah perwujudan nyata dari mimpi musim panas Ino yang tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Musim panas…

Dan kisah kehidupan mereka pun masih akan terus berlanjut sampai musim panas-musim panas selanjutnya.

*********おわり*********

* * *

><p>This is it, the end of the story. Yay!<p>

Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh dan terkesan rush. Dari awal idenya memang kurang lebih begini, tapi begitu dituangin dalam bentuk tulisan, ada aja yang jadi nggak sesuai harapan. Tapi yah, moga-moga nggak terlalu mengecewakan ya?

Ohyah, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah ngereview chapter sebelumnya : Yuki Tsukushi (kyaaaa! Dirimu jadi pereview pertama 2 chapter berturut-turut. Mau hadiah apa nih?:P), agusthya, Yamanaka Chika, NaraUchiha'malfoy, Ann Kei (model rambut Sai sama kayak Sai yang asli kok ^^v), NamiZuka LoveeMinhoo, nee-chan (nee-chan, jangan pake kata baka dunk… hehe. Nah, nah, udah liat kan? Nggak jadi ama Kiba kok. Tetep hints aja sampe akhir XD), Kataokafidy (mana fic buat SISTER-mu?:D), Cendy Hoseki (tanpa diteror olehmu, kuapdet duluan nih XD), FYLIN, Lollytha-chan, winda wou zuki , Uzuchihamel, yukino amai a.k.a uchan (yaay! Makasih banyak dah mau baca walaupun ini bukan pair kesukaan uchan. Hehehe. Senang kalau uchan bisa suka ceritanya ini ^^v), Mimi a.k.a Kara a.k.a boss (si sasu ilang ingatan di kamarnya, boss :P), kyu's neli-chan, Yuzumi Haruka, Thi3x, risa-chan-amarfi (hahaha, maaf yah si sasu-nya saya buat seenak udel XD tapi di sini dia juga dah tobat kok?), serta vaneela yang ngereview via PM. ARIGATOU! Thanks juga buat semua silent reader dan juga yang udah nge-fave dan nge-alert fic ini. Hontou ni arigatou. #bow#

Nah, jadi gimana pendapat minna-san soal fic ini? Memuaskan? Mengecewakan?

Well, whatever it is, please tell me your opinion by reviewing this fic, onegai?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
